


It’s you. It’s always been you.

by crystals__99



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystals__99/pseuds/crystals__99
Summary: This story follows Josie’s and Hope’s life after the end of high school.𝐒𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 “𝐓𝐫𝐮𝐥𝐲, 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐥𝐲, 𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐥𝐲.”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 64
Kudos: 193





	1. The one (that got away)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO KIDS!!! HERE I AM AGAIN.  
> You must think that I have nothing better to do, but truth is that when I have free time I usually spend it writing just because I like it.  
> So I decided to do a sequel to the first story because I had many ideas in mind for it instead of writing a new one.  
> I just have to tell you to be patient with me and just know that I won’t let you down 🙈 Let me know what you think <33

Three years went by and Josie was now out of high school and fully caught into her new frenetic life. During the day she was a radio speaker for MysticRadio, while at night she was Lizzie’s moral support at the café where she worked. She occasionally was the main singer for a night band and it was the best feeling for her. With her work and her free time she managed to give herself a voice. To communicate with people not only as a speaker but also through music, and she felt good about it.  
Lizzie was working hard to save money so that she could start a business of her own. She wanted to be an event planner and it felt quite right for someone like her. She knows how to boss around. One thing she had accomplished already was to finally get together with her great first love, Sebastian. They had lost contact for a year after high school and then they met again at Lizzie’s work. Now they were best friends and lovers, they had the perfect dynamic.  
Josie was happy for them. And she was happy that her best friend stuck by her side through everything that happened and everything that Josie had to overcome. Assuming that she did. 

She and Hope broke up two years before.  
It was bad, painful and scary. Josie believed that after Hope she could never open her heart to love again.  
She was never ready to see a life without her. They made promises to each other, they were supposed to stick together no matter what, since one day Josie made a choice. The same choice she made in the past that caused her losing Hope all over again. 

She chose her family. Penelope.  
The raven haired girl didn’t play an easy part for both Hope and Josie. For almost a year she was the cause of many fights and misunderstandings between the two and apparently she never really stopped caring about Josie. She was still in love with her. That was why she broke up with her girlfriend after not so long and why she was always in Josie’s corner, whenever she needed. Josie didn’t know that. Every time she and Hope would argue, Penelope would take Josie’s side and try to point out Hope’s mistakes. Nothing of that was healthy. Nothing of that was right, but Josie couldn’t see it. No matter how many times Hope pointed it out, Josie would never listen to her, because Penelope was family and she could never doubt that.  
And so after a year, between good things and bad things, Josie and Hope just stopped arguing. They stopped being mad at each other. They stopped talking about anything. At some point they didn’t even know what they were anymore.

Hope still kept her promise for a while. She sticked around Josie to be there for her if she needed, but then Hope received a call from a prestigious art school in France. She was ready to give it up to stay, but Josie told her to go.  
She replayed that moment in her head over and over again for a long time. When she told Hope that there was nothing keeping her there and that she should leave. She broke her heart, Josie knew that. Both of them were heartbroken, but for some reason Josie was hurt more thinking about Hope’s pain than her own. It was always like that.  
She blames herself for being so stupid that she didn’t even see what was right in front of her. That Penelope was in fact trying to sabotage them and get closer to Josie, so that Josie would start to need her. She realized it when Penelope stole her a kiss the first time she got drunk, after her breakup with Hope, and it was too late.  
Things were just too messed up to even try to fix it. Josie didn’t know what felt worse at the time. If losing the love of her life or someone who she called family. She blamed Penelope and then herself for being so blind.  
Since then Josie decided to just shut her heart. Until one day, when she walked to the radio for the first time, where she met her co-host, Olivia. They started dating only after two months of rejections from Josie, and now they had been together for three months.  
Josie could feel that she cared about this girl. And she wanted nothing less in the world that try not to mess things up for once. She wanted to focus on the importance of being happy and grateful for something each day, so that she would feel that every day was worth it. 

“Good morning America, here for you Josie Saltzman and my beautiful co-host: Olivia Wilde.”

“Why do you always introduce me as the Queen of England? You know I brag too much.”

“If you were the Queen I would call you Your Majesty. But I don’t. So don’t brag yourself too much.”

“That’s what happens when Josie doesn’t sleep for at least seven hours straight people. She is cranky at work and I have to deal with her.”

“But still, your day gets better because you get to see this face.”

“That’s true. So, people, what are the things that push you through the day and make you happy? What makes you think that every day is worth living? We want to hear your thoughts so send a message or call us to share it” 

“Now for you the morning playlist starts with The 1975 - Is There Somebody who can watch you” 

-Girls you’re off.- 

Josie took off her headphones and took a sip of her coffee while they were on break. She closed her eyes and sighed, finding comfort in the taste of her coffee. 

-You know you shouldn’t do late nights at the café when we have early mornings.- Olivia went to her to caress her face. 

-I know but it’s my favorite part of the day. Whenever I think about staying home Lizzie calls me and kicks me out of the house. And she can do that through the phone.- 

-I know, I know, she has that power.- Olivia chuckled.

-Girls! Back in five!- 

When Josie finally had the rest of the day for herself, she went home to take a strong needed nap that turned out to be a 5 hours sleep. She woke up and it was dark, but too early to go back to sleep. She looked at her phone to see if she had any notification. Lizzie.

“Crazy in here! I think we could use your voice! ;)” 

Josie stayed in bed for a while more and then decided to go shower, get changed and go to the café.

-Hey you.- 

-Hi Lizzie. I thought it was “crazy in here”. All I see is five couples.-

-I know. I just wanted you to get your ass here because I wanted to see you.-

-Since when I am your boyfriend?- 

-You’re more than that. But don’t tell him that.-

-Tell me what?- Sebastian comes out from behind the counter with an innocent and soft smile.

-That she’s cheating on you with me.- 

-It’s not cheating if I agree to polygamy.- 

-Well then I think it’s not murder if I accidentally hit you with this fork.- Lizzie turned at him threateningly. 

-Oh please stop it you two. Don’t kill each other for me. I’m going on the stage.- 

Josie went to the stage and took the guitar to play an acoustic song. In the past few years she practiced more and got better at it. She was proud of herself for this. Then she choose the first song that popped on her playlist. Not a great choice, but anyway.  
While she started to adjust the chords the door of the café opened but Josie didn’t raise her gaze. Lizzie did. 

It was Hope. 

Hope and Lizzie just looked at each other in surprise and stayed silent and still for a few moments. Just as both of them tried to say something they were stopped and captured by the voice that started singing.

“Summer after high school, when we first met  
We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day I'd be losing you

In another life, I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown, singing the blues  
It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse

In another life, I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The one, the one, the one  
The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine, no  
Can't replace you with a million rings, no  
I should'a told you what you meant to me, whoa  
Cause now I pay the price

In another life, I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The one (the one)  
The one (the one)  
The one (the one)

In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away” 

Just as Josie opened her eyes she met blue eyes staring at her. Hope’s bottom lip was shaking and she tried hard not to break right there. She was just confused to see Lizzie there at first, but then she heard Josie singing that song and all the pain came back to the surface.  
Josie was just as shocked. It felt like someone had torn abruptly a patch from a very big wound. 

Josie whispered, mostly to herself -It can’t be...Hope.-


	2. stuck with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! I have two new chapters for you. I hope you’re enjoying the story so far (beside everything that’s:/) 
> 
> I wanted to give you an heads up. Some chapters will have the lyrics of a song, so when there is one i suggest you to read it and the following moment with the actual music with your headphones on. I tried it and I was 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> ANYWAY enjoy the chapters, let me know what you think. kisses <333

Hope was staring at Josie unable to say anything. Meanwhile Josie got off the stage and decided to say something.

-Wha..what are you doing here?-

-I..just came back. I wanted to grab something to drink, I didn’t even know this place.- 

-You came back? For good?- Lizzie stepped in from behind the counter. 

-Yeah I um..I think so. I finished my traineeship in France and decided to..come home.-

In that moment Josie was feeling so much mixed feelings and she didn’t know what was worse. She wanted Hope to just take what she came for and exit that door without crossing each other again, because the pain of everything that happened was overwhelming her. But at the same time she wanted to know how she was and why she decided to come home instead of staying in Europe and continue living her life there.

Hope, on the other hand, even regretted saying that she had “come home”, because there wasn’t really a home for her anymore. At least not with Josie in it. Standing there in front of the brunette was just too much for her. She had to get out of there.

-Anyway...it doesn’t matter. I’ll just see if I have some leftovers at home. It was good seeing both of you.- she said with a small and sad smile looking at both of them.   
Lizzie instantly smiled back at her. After all she is the only one who probably gets her and was really sorry for everything that happened. If they hadn’t kept in touch it was because Lizzie thought it wasn’t right towards Josie, but she still considered Hope a friend, despite her mistakes.   
Before Josie could decide to say something, Hope was already gone.   
Lizzie stared quietly at Josie, studying her face. 

-Jo..are you okay?- 

Josie sighed and finally turned her attention to Lizzie. 

-I...I think I’ll go home.- 

Lizzie gave her a tender look, knowing her friend needed to stay alone and process everything.

-Okay. But I’ll text you later to check up on you.- 

-Yeah.- then she grabbed her jacket and left. 

The morning after felt just like hell. Josie didn’t get much sleep because her thoughts kept torturing her and now she felt even worse. She was in a really crappy mood but she had to work at the radio so she just had to suck it up and go ahead.  
When she arrived to the studio Olivia was already there waiting with Josie’s coffee in her hands.

-Good Morning sunshine.- 

-What?- Josie felt like someone stabbed her in the stomach. 

-I said good morning sunshine. Although you don’t seem very awake.- she chuckled and tried to kiss the brunette, but Josie steps back to refuse. 

-Don’t call me that.- 

-O...kay. Something’s wrong?- 

-I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep much.- 

-Hey..- Olivia got closer and took Josie’s face in her hands, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. -Talk to me. You can tell me anything you know that.-

Josie stared in the brunette’s eyes and gave her a little smile. Although her head was a mess right now, she couldn’t help but think Olivia was always patient and caring with her. Her patience was what she got them together in the first place. 

-I just felt anxious last night and couldn’t sleep.- 

-Did you take your pills?- 

-Yes I did, but my mind just wouldn’t shut off.- 

-Wanna do a movie night tonight? I can crush to your place if you want company.- 

-I can’t. Lizzie already booked me for the night.- 

-Well as long as you’re not alone.- she smiled. 

-Girls! You’re on in ten seconds. And 4...3..2..1.- 

“Good morning America! Here is your one and only Olivia Wilde and a not-so-woke-Josie Saltzman. Did that coffee help you charge a bit?”

“I think so. But I don’t think I’m the only one sleepwalker on this Friday morning.   
Here is Brad from Texas who says:

I don’t think it’s fair for animals to hibernate while I have to sleep only 7 hours at night

Let me say that I get you my friend.”

“Of course you do. But let’s go on with the word of the day. The word is: loss. So we want you to share what loss has marked your life? As for a personal loss or losing a great love. What do you say Josie?” 

Well shit.

“I think that loss is very relative for each one of us. You can either lose someone you care about, someone you love, or even yourself. Every loss affects us in a way. Let’s see what our listener has to say about it. Hi Cory!” 

“Hi Josie! Hi Olivia! I was thinking about what you said and personally the first thing that came to me was my last girlfriend. We broke up two months ago and that relationship has me stuck in a black hole since then. I think it’s not just the fact that you lose that person as your lover, as emotional support or whatever. But you lose a part of yourself too, at least I did. You know what I mean?” 

Josie felt that feeling of pain coming back again. 

“Yeah Cory actually I do...I really do. But after that you don’t have a choice but to go ahead right? Otherwise you just stop living”

“Of course. I mean I have my life, I could say I moved on even if it’s doesn’t seem like it. I live my life the best I can, but the feeling..the absence of that person it’s just strong. And the fault was both ways, but sometimes I wonder what if I fought more for her. What if I didn’t let her go.”

That was getting too hard. Josie was back in the mess of her thoughts again, so much that she didn’t notice she wasn’t answering to the listener anymore. Olivia studied Josie’s face and thought it was better to step in. 

“Yeah Cory I get that too. Unfortunately sometimes there are some circumstances that force us to take one way, but then we think that maybe keep moving on the same one wasn’t that bad. Because you remember the great moments and you miss those. Every person leaves a mark on us in some way. But just to give an answer to your dilemma, I think you’re still in time to get her back.”

“I really hope so Olivia, thank you both for listening.”

“Thank you for sharing Cory! And now for you the Friday playlist starts with 90s beat.   
With The Cure -Friday I’m in Love.” 

As they went on break Josie rushed out of the room and went outside to take some air. Olivia followed her with worried face.

-Josie? Is everything okay? You seemed overwhelmed in there.-

-I’m..I’m fine. I was just falling asleep. I feel horrible.-

-Hey it’s okay. Just one hour more and then we’re off. Stay strong.-

Josie didn’t know how. Every part of her body wanted to give up. She just wanted to shut her mind off and stop thinking about her confusing feelings. And the constant pain.   
One hour later she was glad to finally go home and collapse into her bed. She was woken up only by her doorbell ringing insistently. She groans and hides her head under the pillow. After a moment she heard keys and steps approaching to her room. 

-I never thought I would say that but I miss your brother here. At least he was kind enough to open the door for me.- 

-Lizzie I fell asleep. And you have my keys anyway.-

-Yeah. So you know that when you try to disappear you can’t hide from me. I will reach you anywhere you go.- 

-Lucky me.- 

-Are you okay?- 

At that point Josie turned her eyes to Lizzie who was looking at her apprehensively. 

-Oh Lizzie. You don’t have to babysit me. I’m fine.-

-I saw your face yesterday Josie. And I know that face. You’re far from fine.- 

Josie kept silent for a while, just staring at the ceiling.

-She’s back.-

-Yes...she is.-

-I feel like I’m dying all over again.-

-Hey..you’re not dying. You’re processing. I know it’s a lot to take in, but you have a new life now. You have Olivia. You can’t let this have that much power over you.-

-You didn’t mean to say 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.-

-Yes..okay. I meant to say 𝘩𝘦𝘳. But it’s still true.- 

-We both know it was all my fault.- 

-Josie..as much as you may have or may have not fucked up, things were already messy between you two. She became jealous even of her own shadow, she wanted to spend time with you 24/7 and whenever Penelope said something about it she went back to being a cold-hearted bitch.-

-But she was right. Penelope was part of the problem. And I chose her. Again.-

-Josie you can’t keep doing this to yourself. Remember how long did it take for you to move on? Don’t let her suck you back into that.- 

-I’m not. I just...-

-What?-

-Nothing.-

She couldn’t say it. She didn’t want to say all that was going on in her mind, because if she did, that means that it’s real. And it would hurt even more. She must stop feeling whatever it is that she was feeling. She had Olivia. She had a new life. And Hope was not a part of it anymore.


	3. i could never

It was Josie’s day off and Lizzie stayed over the night before to keep her company. They still woke up early to spend the morning together and as first thing they made pancakes.

-Hey, what are your plans for today?- 

-I think I’ll see what Olivia is up to. I feel bad for not spending much time with her outside of work.-

-Good. You do your things with your girlfriend in the afternoon but tonight you’re coming with me and Sebastian.-

-I’m sorry did I ask you to organize a date for me??- 

-We have two tickets more for Captain Marvel.- 

-OH MY GOD YES. I NEED BRIE LARSON ON THE BIG SCREEN YES YES WE’RE IN.-

-Jeez, are you okay my friend? Are you getting laid enough?- Josie rolled her eyes.

-Lizzie, that’s none of your business.- 

-We literally share a bank account.-

-And that’s enough. Now help me clean this up.-

In the afternoon Josie decided to take a walk into the city with Olivia. They talked a lot and laughed even more. Josie was glad to have someone like her by her side.   
Olivia could make her feel light and less gloomy. Moments like that made her realize that what they had was good, as much as Josie tried not to get sucked in too much. 

-So what are we you doing for your birthday?- Olivia was sitting on the bench facing Josie, playing with her scarf. 

-I don’t know. It’s in three weeks, we have time to think about that.-

-Mhmh.- 

-What aren’t you telling me? Have you been talking to Lizzie lately?-

-Lizzie? No! I was just asking out of curiosity.-

-Well I don’t know yet. I might consider to just go to the café and sing there. Then we can drink and make a cake maybe.- 

-Sounds good. But we have to sing something together.- 

-Start writing a list then.- They both smiled at each other and shared a sweet kiss. After that it was time to go and join Lizzie and Sebastian to go see the movie.

-I can’t wait to see her kick everyone’s ass oh my god.- 

-Olivia, could you make her stop? She has been fangirling all day.-

-You’re just jealous that the blonde she’s fangirling on it’s not you.-

-No actually that’s her loss. I can kick ass even better, right love?- She grabbed Sebastian arm and smiled proudly at him. 

-She really can. She lifted me from the ground once.-

-And carried him to bed.-

-That..doesn’t sound like kicking asses.- Olivia pointed out with a frowned face.

-That’s because I could never hurt him. I mean look at this butt. It’s Michelangelo’s work.-

-Oh god stop it. Here, it’s starting. Shut up.-

After one hour and a half there was fifteen minutes break and Josie really needed to go to the bathroom, so she decided to head there quickly. When she opened the door without looking ahead she collapsed against someone. 

-Oh my god I’m sorry.- 

When she focused her attention she realized it was Hope. She had the same reaction of when she saw Josie the other night. The first thing Josie could see into her eyes was pain. But Hope tried really hard to hide it. She didn’t want to look miserable in front of Josie. She had been there already, and now she didn’t want to break again and feel hopeless.

-Hope..-

-Hi Josie. I’m sorry, I was distracted.-

-Oh no it’s fine. Don’t worry.- 

-Okay.- She started to leave but Josie’s voice stopped her.

-How are you?- 

Why would you say that Josie?! Just let her go and mind your own business. 

Hope sighed and turned around to look at the brunette with an unreadable expression. Josie tensed.

-I’m okay. And you?-

-Yeah I’m fine.- 

-Good.- 

She tried to leave again.

-Are you here to see Captain Marvel?-

Hope turned around again to face her. 

-Yes, I couldn’t miss it. You did make me watch all Marvel’s movies after all.- 

Josie tried not to smile thinking about that. 

-Hope I..-

-Save it, Josie. I can’t do this right now. I mean it.- 

-You don’t even know what I was gonna say.-

-Of course I do. You were gonna say you’re sorry and I would have said to stick those apologies up your ass.- 

-That’s not fair.-

-Not fair? You know what’s not fair, Josie? You being here and trying to talk to me, to be nice to me, as if we are old friends. We’re not, Josie. So just save it.-

-You want to pretend you don’t care? Fine, Hope. Play the best bitch version of you. It’s easier that way.-

-Easier?!- she let out a sarcastic laugh, but she was actually trying not to break in front of Josie. -There was nothing that made it easier to get over you, Josie. Nothing at all. Not even hating you. Because I couldn’t hate you. So you don’t get to come here and tell me how I should act around you.-   
Her voice became softer, almost a whisper. She didn’t want Josie to know she was still hurt but now the brunette surely knew. She knew Hope well enough to read her every facial expression.   
Josie didn’t know what to say. The fact that Hope even tried to hate her and didn’t succeed was making her wanting to ask more questions, but she didn’t want to push her.

-I couldn’t hate you either. I never did, Hope. And I don’t now.- 

They stared at each other with a look that seemed desperate. As they were both wondering why they did all of this to each other. Why did they have to leave each other that way, after all the promises.   
Hope gave her a last glance and then composed herself, putting a though expression on her face again. 

-Good. Goodbye Josie.- 

And then she left. But this time Josie didn’t stop her. She felt less heavy in a way, but shattered at the same time. She normally would feel terrible, but it was as something she needed to do. Maybe to get closure. Yes, maybe for that.


	4. I worry about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WeLL HeLLO!! I have two more chapters for you since tomorrow I have a big exam and I don’t know if I’ll be able to update (but I also could so keep checking) andd I know I am giving you too much angst but I promise I’ll make it up to you :(( you won’t regret it.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think 💓

The week passed by pretty quickly and was almost like everything was back to normal. Josie was sleeping better and spending more of her free time with Olivia.   
She felt as everything was coming back at its place and she was glad about it.   
As she was about to leave to go to work her doorbell rang. She frowned and went to open the door. Her expression changed when she found her brother standing there.

-Kai?!- 

-Surprise sis!!- He opened his arms to hug her and Josie instantly jumped on him screaming with joy.

-What are you doing here?! I thought you said you didn’t want to see me until I had my firstborn. Your words.- 

-Yeah I know but I was getting bored of the beach and the tourists. And I needed to breathe some fresh air. Maldives will still be there when I come back.-

-So you want to go back?- 

-Not for now. I think I’ll stick around for a bit. If you’ll have me.-

-Of course! Oh, shit! It’s late, I have to go to work. I’m sorry. You can leave your things here and come with me if you want. I’ll show you the studio and introduce you to some people.-

-Some people huh?- Josie smiled and hit him. 

-Come on, let’s go, I’m late.-

As they arrived to the radio, Josie showed Kai around and met all the producers and in the end Olivia. She seemed really nervous to meet him. Josie wanted to ask Kai what he thought about her, but the show was about to start and decided to ask him later.  
After the live all three of them decided to grab lunch together. But then Olivia left and there were only Josie and Kai, so they decided to take a walk around the park. 

-So..what do you think?- 

-She seems nice. And she cares obviously. But I think she was scared of me.-

-Maybe she thinks of you as if you were my father. She wants you to like her.-

-Well I do. I will.- 

They stayed silent for a while when Josie noticed Kai doubtful as if he wanted to say something. 

-What?-

-I have to tell you, because I don’t want you to be mad at me or to hate me if I hide it from you.-

-Hide what?-

-In the past two years I..well, I might have kept in touch with..Hope.- 

-You...why? You never told me.-

-Because Josie, she was a big part of your life and she became a big part of mine too. And you know what I think about what happened. She had all the points. I’m not saying that you’re the bad guy here, but she didn’t deserve to lose everyone because you two broke up. We were all she had beside her aunt. And I was her friend and she was mine.-

Josie listened to him without interrupting because what he said was absolutely right. Of course he had the right to be friends with her. That shouldn’t have stopped Lizzie either, but at the time Josie didn’t think about it. It wasn’t something she could control. 

-I’m not mad Kai. You’re right. You were her friend and honestly I’m glad you stayed there for her.- he smiled tenderly at her as they continued walking, then he spoke again.

-She told me she saw you.- 

Josie didn’t think if it was right to ask what she said to him. It’s not like she should care, but at the same time she did. 

-Yeah. She seemed...pissed of, I would say.-

-Look Josie, I know you’re my sister but I am really loyal to her too, so I won’t ever tell you what she said to me if you were planning on asking. But I can tell you that she never stopped caring about you.-

Great. That was something that maybe she preferred not to know. She could not have this thought tormenting her now that she was in a good place with Olivia. Nope. Not thinking about that. 

After that they just changed subject and went home to rest and get changed so that Josie could take her brother to the café where Lizzie worked. She told him all about her nights singing there and he was curious to see her in action.  
When they entered the café Lizzie raised her eyes from the sink where she was washing some cups and as she saw Kai next to Josie, she rolled her eyes and let the cup she was holding fall into the sink. 

-I thought we had get rid of you! My mood was good for two years until ten seconds ago!-

-Nice to see you too blondie. Is that me or you look even prettier? Love does look good on you.- 

-Did you just give me a compliment?- 

Kai smiled and nodded. Lizzie looked at him as if she was disgusted. 

-Never do that again.-

Josie looked at Kai apologetically. -Sorry. I really thought you could win her.-

-Oh so you told him to compliment me? That’s even worse.- 

-Well Lizzie get used to him because he will stick around for a while. And I want you two to act like mature people.- 

-Fine. But I won’t take his orders, he can ask Sebastian.-

-I just said “mature people”!-

-I am being mature! I’m not kicking him out! That’s the best he can get.-

In the meantime Kai was laughing and the two girls turned to look at him. -I really missed this.- 

-Pussy.- 

Josie shook her head in surrender and got up to go on stage. She looked at the list to pick up a song. One caught her attention.   
So she just started singing it.

“I remember when you were all mine  
Watched you changing in front of my eyes  
What can I say?  
Now that I'm not the fire in the cold  
Now that I'm not the hand that you hold  
As you're walking away

Will you call me to tell me you're alright?  
'Cause I worry about you the whole night  
Don't repeat my mistakes, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside  
If you're home I just hope that you're sober  
Is it time to let go now you're older?  
Don't leave me this way, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside

Everyone has to find their own way  
And I'm sure things will work out okay  
I wish that was the truth  
All we know is the sun will rise  
Thank your lucky stars that you're alive  
It's a beautiful life

Oh, will you call me to tell me you're alright?  
'Cause I worry about you the whole night  
Don't repeat my mistakes, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside  
If you're home I just hope that you're sober  
Is it time to let go now you're older?  
Don't leave me this way, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside

If you make the same mistakes, I will love you either way  
All I know is I can't live without you  
There is nothing I can say that will change you anyway  
Darling, I could never live without you  
I can't live, I can't live, no, no

Oh, will you call me to tell me you're alright?  
'Cause I worry about you the whole night  
Don't make my mistakes, I won't sleep, I won't sleep

If you're home I just hope that you're sober  
Is it time to let go now you're older?  
Don't leave me this way, I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside

Will you call me to tell me you're alright  
'Cause I worry about you”

Kai was amazed by his sister, she was talented. But she also was the worst decision maker, and that song proves it.   
He smiled at her to let her know she did good, but decided to keep his thoughts for another time.


	5. can’t you see it?

Josie, Lizzie and Sebastian were walking down the streets to shop for Josie’s pre-party at her house for the next day. She thought it was best to do something quiet at home and then go to the café to wait for midnight.   
They decided to make stops by the shops first and ultimately go to the supermarket.   
If Josie didn’t have Lizzie’s organizing skills she probably would have given up by now.

-Jo, look at this overalls. It’s your style.- 

-It kinda is yeah. I think I’ll go casual anyway.-

-When have you never dressed casual?- 

She rolled her eyes and smiled at her. Then Lizzie moved away for a moment to help Sebastian with his clothes, while Josie kept looking around. Then she bumped into someone. She turned around to apologize.

-Oh, I’m sorry. Wait..Freya?- 

-Hey Josie. Long time no see.-

-Yeah it’s been a while. How..how are you?-

-Good, everything’s good. I’m here just for a while before I go back to LA. What are you looking for?- 

-Oh nothing just something nice and casual for my birthday.-

-Uh I need a dress. I hate those, but it’s a big event so. I..actually I should go. There’s someone waiting for me..- 

-Freya? I think I’ll go with the red one. Are you ready to..- Hope stopped to look first at Josie and then at Freya. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. Josie’s mouth fell not only for the shock but also because Hope looked stunning in that dress. Then Freya decided to break the silence.

-Yes! Great choice. I think I got it too, so we can go. Josie, it was nice seeing you.- she gave her a smile forcefully.

Josie stood there just looking at them leave. She couldn’t help but miss a breath every time she occasionally bumped into Hope. For two weeks she thought they might have been able to avoid seeing each other around but apparently it was more difficult than she thought.   
She sighed and came back to look around but a voice called at her again.

-Josie?- 

Why was Hope talking to her now? 

-Hope..-

-I need to ask you a favor. I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t really important but I am quite desperate.- she let out a small laugh to dampen the discomfort she was feeling. 

-Tell me what it is.- 

-I..have this opening night with many of my works and some other colleagues of mine. But we need more publicity since we haven’t sold many tickets. And I know you work at the radio so I..I was thinking if maybe you could spread the word there?- 

-You mean when I’m live?-

-Yeah. If you can and doesn’t get you in trouble.- 

-Hope of course I can. But you have to give me infos.- 

-Of course. I will. I will um..text you. If that’s okay.- 

Josie gave her a small smile and nodded. Hope thanked her and turned around to leave, but then Josie realized something. 

-Wait..how do you know I work as a radio speaker? Did my brother tell you?-

-Yes, he did. I think it suits you.-

-You..listen to me?- 

Hope felt really busted now. But there was no point of hiding it. She couldn’t.

-Yes. I mean you start pretty early in the mornings but sometimes I do.- 

-Yeah I know. But they won’t change my hours. I’m stuck with early mornings.- she chuckled and surprisingly Hope did too. 

-Hope?- 

-Hey Lizzie.- she smiled at the blonde. 

-Hey.- she smiled back but then talked to Josie. -We should go or the supermarket will close.- 

-Oh yeah okay. Hope I..- She turned to look at Hope and the girl instantly replied without letting her finish.

-It’s fine. Go do your things. I’ll text you the details. Bye Lizzie.- 

Both Lizzie and Josie just gave her a smile and left. Later Lizzie started asking millions of questions about why she was talking to Hope and why did Hope have to text her. But Josie explained that she just wanted to help her because it was the least she could do. She didn’t know why she felt the responsibility of doing this for Hope, but it didn’t take nothing to do her a favor. Later that night Hope texted her the details and Josie guaranteed that she would bring that up the next day in the show. 

Later Josie came back home with her hands full of bags. Kai was in the kitchen playing that stupid game he always used to play when they lived together. Josie thought that he might have some sort of Peter Pan syndrome. 

-Hey big bro.-

-Hey sissy. Found what you were looking for?- 

-Yes. All done.-

-Should we order pizza?- 

-We ordered it yesterday Kai. You should learn how to cook properly.- 

-I don’t think so.- 

-Of course you don’t. Anyway, I bumped into Hope today.- he instantly paused the game and looked at her.

-Oh so I have to bring her up for you to pay me attention? Unbelievable.-

-Stop it silly. What happened?-

-Nothing. She just asked me a favor for her opening night. She needed publicity.-

-Oh so she asked you? Wow, I guess she does listen to me then.-

-You told her to ask me?-

-Yes. She didn’t want to, but I told her it was okay and you would help her.-

-And how were you so sure that I would have helped her?-

He looked at her with an obvious look on his face. 

-Josie, I’ve heard you sing four times this week and every time you pick up a song, they all appear having too many references to Hope.-

-That’s...that’s not true.-

-If it’s not, then why don’t you just sing happy love songs, since you’re supposedly in a happy relationship?- 

-What are you trying to say Kai?!- She was getting defensive. 

-I’m sorry Josie but I can’t do it all for you. You’ll know when it’s time to open your eyes.- 

Then he went back to play. It wasn’t difficult to understand what he was trying to say. But Josie didn’t want to admit it. She‘ll never do. And she didn’t want people to bring up her feelings for Hope, because there was nothing more to expect.   
She was sure that this mixed feelings would soon go away, and everything would be back to how it was before.


	6. you should be here

Josie was waiting for Lizzie, Sebastian and Olivia to arrive while she and Kai were setting up the table. She was kinda nervous since it was the first time Olivia was with all of them together. She wanted everything to be perfect.  
When she stopped to look around and see if everything was on place, her phone rang. It was a text from Hope.

“Hey Josie. I heard you on the radio this morning and I wanted to thank you. We already sold a few tickets more. So thank you, really.”

“I’m glad it was useful. :) I hope everything goes well for you.” 

“I hope so too.” 

Josie thought to let the conversation die here, but after a moment Hope texted again.

“Do you have plans for tonight?”

Why would she ask that?

“Why?”

“You usually like to wait until midnight for your birthday, so I just assumed you had plans.”

“Oh yeah. Just something chill at home and then a little karaoke out.”

“Seems nice. But don’t let your brother sing.” 

Josie couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’ll do my best to keep the microphone away from him.”

“Good. Have a great night Josie.”

“Thank you Hope”

She couldn’t help but feel something missing. She shouldn’t be feeling like this. She shouldn’t feel as if all of this, without her, is wrong. She didn’t want to feel like this and it was starting to make her nervous. Kai noticed that.

-Jo? Are you okay?- 

-Yes. Yes, I’m okay.- 

-What’s wrong Josie?-

-Nothing. I just have to..I need a moment.-   
She went outside to take some air before anyone could see her like this. Meanwhile she heard the others had arrived and she sighed. Before she could find the courage to go back inside she found Lizzie standing on the balcony door with her arms crossed to her chest.

-Well well, what is it that’s making you go mad Josie Saltzman?- 

-I was just feeling a little overwhelmed.- 

-Why?- she put a hand on Josie’s arm to give her comfort.

-It’s stupid. I’m stupid. I shouldn’t be thinking about this.-

-Jo, if not for yourself, could you do something for me?- Josie nodded looking at her.

-You have to be brave and let yourself feel whatever it is you are feeling. You already pushed back your feelings once and we know how it turned out, and I mean with you in bed for weeks. I don’t want that to happen again. So if you need someone to talk to, I’m here. But if you don’t want to, at least be honest with yourself and do what you feel it’s right to do.- 

She was right. She needed to do something about her confused feelings or she would never be able to live without this heaviness in her head and emptiness in her chest. But right now what she needed to do was to go back to the people she loved and have a good time. 

-There you are.- Olivia stood there smiling at her. -Your brother said you were still getting ready.- 

-Yeah I was.- Josie gave her a smile and left her a chaste kiss on her lips.   
After that they went inside and joined the men.   
Dinner went better than Josie could have imagined. Probably it was because Kai and Lizzie noticed about her little crisis and didn’t want to add more to that. They didn’t even prick each other and Olivia seemed to be just fine. That was good.  
Two hours before midnight they decided to go to the café to get some drinks before karaoke. Surprisingly Josie decided to drink. Maybe too much. After two beers she was between being tipsy and drunk. And it was a really thin line. Lizzie tried to control her because Josie wasn’t used to this. The only time she did it was when she and Hope broke up and it was bad. She was sick for three days and her stomach was shred. 

-Jo, you’ve had enough. Just give it to me come on.-

-Let her be Lizzie. She’s good.- 

Kai was even worse than her, so his words were not to be taken into consideration.

-Hey babe, let’s go sing a song.- 

-Yes. Go sing with Olivia Josie. Good girl.- Lizzie sighed and turned to Sebastian.

-How are you so calm??-

-Let her have fun, love. She needs to take her mind off of things once in a while.-

-Yeah but not like this if it means I have to give her a gastric lavage.- 

But eventually everything turned out to be just fine. Even though Josie was pretty wasted Lizzie could tell she was having a good time. She seemed happy. When it was almost two in the morning and everyone had left, Josie and Kai were still sitting there waiting to sober up. Kai was barely awake with his head on the table, while Josie was drinking a cup of coffee to feel better. She groaned and put her hands to her head, feeling the headache become stronger. 

-Someone had too much I see.-

Josie lifted her head and opened her eyes.

-Hope? Wait, I’m hallucinating. Oh god.- she kept her head in her hands. Hope chuckled.

-No Josie, you’re not. You texted me.-

-What do you mean I texted you?!-

-Well maybe you were too drunk when you did it to remember. You wrote “you should be here”.-   
Her voice and her eyes were soft. Josie looked at her as if she was seeing her for the first time. 

-Happy birthday by the way.- Hope smiled at her again. 

She has to stop doing that, Josie thought.

-Thank you.- 

They remained silent, then Hope glanced at Kai who was snoring on the table. She chuckled.

-I get he was even worse.-

-I was too drunk to see it.- 

-I hope you didn’t let him sing.-

-Oh my god. That..I remember. I’m sorry.-

-Well I feel more sorry for you, I warned you.- they both started laughing, then Hope kept talking.

-Once I was so sad that he decided to sing a song for me. Oh the phone. I wish I could forget that moment.-

-Really? God.- Their laughter started to calm down until silence fell between them again. Josie remembered what Lizzie said when the night started. So she did the first thing that came to her mind.

-I know that you don’t want to hear that Hope, but I’m sorry.-

-I’m sorry too. For..how I treated you at the cinema. I wasn’t myself.-

-You know Hope, you have the right to be angry at me. It’s fine if you are.- 

-I was for a time. But then I stopped being angry.- 

Josie stared into her blue eyes until it was too much for her and looked away. Hope sighed and got up. 

-You’re leaving?- 

-Yeah. You should too you know. You have work tomorrow.- 

-Please don’t remind me.- 

Hope smiled sadly at her.

-I hope everyone’s treating you good Josie.- 

Josie just stared at her without saying anything. She wanted to say so many things but she couldn’t. She was too tired to process everything she wanted to say.   
Just after Hope left she decided to wake up Kai and walk home. She needed to sleep and shut her mind off.


	7. how could I not see you?

In the morning Josie woke up feeling like she had been punched in the head with a rock. Her alarm was ringing like the bells of hell and she just took her phone to shut it down, falling asleep again. After an hour Kai came to her and woke her up roughly.

-Jo! You missed your live! You had to be there two hours ago!-

She instantly had her eyes wide open.

-Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!-

-Don’t worry I said you got sick and that you were sorry for not having warned them before.-

-Thank you Kai, you’re my angel.- 

-Are you still drunk?- he frowned.

-I am not. My head is spinning and hurts.-

-I’ll take you an aspirin. But uhm..I think that Olivia was a bit pissed.- 

-She was? Why?-

-I think because of last night? I don’t know honestly.- 

She hoped she didn’t say or do something stupid in front of her. Or even texted Hope near her. That would be very bad. Especially because Olivia knew nothing about her past relationship, about Hope.  
Josie tried to be open to Olivia with most of things, but she never mentioned the first girl she loved. It was probably wrong, but all that time until now Josie never wanted to talk about Hope, not even to her family, so she had an excuse.

She decided to get up and texted Olivia to tell her to meet at the park when she was done working so that they could spend some time together and maybe talk about what bothered her.  
When Josie saw Olivia approaching her she smiled at her in the distance and went to kiss her. 

-Hey. How are you feeling?- 

-Better now. But I couldn’t make it out of bed this morning.-

-Yeah I imagine.-

-Are you mad?- 

-I’m not mad Josie. I just don’t get why you had to get that drunk. You don’t even drink usually.- 

-I know. I was just..nervous. I needed to shake it off.- 

-Can I ask you something?- 

Josie just nodded and waited for her to talk.

-I saw you texting yesterday. Who’s Hope?- 

She did see that then. Fuck. That was bad. If she told her she was texting her ex-girlfriend while she was drunk, it would turn out to be a disaster. As much as she didn’t want to lie, she couldn’t tell Olivia the truth. Not right now. 

-She’s..a friend. She just came back from France and we haven’t seen her in a while.-

-Why didn’t you invite her then?-

-She had something important to do.- 

-Okay. I just got a little worried, you know. You were drunk and you were texting some girl.- 

-Just ask me next time. Don’t assume the worst.- 

She. felt. the. worst.  
But it really was for the sake of their relationship. Or maybe just for Josie’s. The fact was, that she wasn’t ready to face what she was trying not to feel. And there she was, making the same mistakes all over again. 

After spending the afternoon with Olivia she just stayed home and tried to recover a bit more since she felt still a wreck. She was on the couch watching tv while Kai was in his room somewhere.  
After a while he came to the kitchen wearing a suit. Josie’s eyes went wide open and she started teasing him.

-NO WAY! YOU’RE WEARING A SUIT! CAN I TAKE A PICTURE?- 

-Already done. 50 likes in just half an hour.- he smiled proudly showing her his phone.

-You’re an influencer now?-

-Someway I have to live right?- 

Josie chuckled.

-No but seriously, where are you going this charming? Did Kara text you back?-

-Oh no, not yet. I don’t even know if she will.- 

-Don’t be stupid, Kai. She loved you like crazy. And I know she’s single now because I stalk her instagram.-

-Why would you do that?- 

-For you!!- 

-You’re scary Josie. You scare me. But anyway, I’m going to Hope’s opening night.- 

The opening night? That was tonight? She totally forgot about it. She should have texted her a good luck or something.  
Kai noticed his sister being lost in thoughts. 

-Do you want to come?- 

-What?-

-She would be happy to see you there.-

-How would you know that?- 

-God Josie. Even Lizzie would think I’m the smartest in the family at this point. I’ll tell you what, I’ll go now since I have to pick her up. You can join when and if you feel ready.- 

-Yeah.- 

He gave her one last look and left. Josie sighed and thought about it. She knew it would make Hope happy. It was something important for her, and being by her side after the rough path she had to be where she was now, was something that Josie owed to her.  
She decided to change and put on something nice. She just hoped she arrived on time.  
Fortunately when she got to the art gallery there still were many people. Her eyes caught Hope in the distance talking to some people, probably about her piece. Josie smiled to herself because Hope seemed happy. And more than that she was beautiful. She had a long red dress with her chest and her back basically uncovered. Her hair were wavy and pulled up in a tail. 

-Finally your brain started functioning again.- 

-Don’t piss me off Kai. Show me around.-

-You should let her know you’re here.-

-I will, later. She’s talking to those people, it’s her moment.- 

He smiled at his sister and took her arm to show her around. After the refreshment people just started leaving, but Hope seemed still busy with some important people. Josie saw them going up to the offices and after a while Hope texted Kai to let him know that they were selling some pieces and it would take a while, so he could go if he wanted to. 

-She said they’ll be there for a while. What do you wanna do?-

-I’m gonna wait for her. I didn’t get to say hi and I want to congratulate her.-

Kai tried to hide a smile and nodded.

-Okay. I’ll see you at home.- 

The room was empty and quiet. There were only her and the paintings on the wall. Josie decided to take a better look at them since she couldn’t before with all the people there. They were wonderful. Josie could see the wonder even in those more abstract works.  
As she moved around her eyes fell on another painting, but it wasn’t abstract. Josie recognized it immediately. Hope’s happy place. Josie remembered that day so vividly that she could picture it in her mind. She smiled to herself.  
Suddenly she heard someone coming down the room and when Hope locked her eyes with Josie’s she couldn’t help but smile widely.

-Josie. What are you doing here? How did you get in?-

-Actually I was here the entire night. You just didn’t saw me.-

-How could I not see you?- 

Oh. Okay. Too many feels. Josie had to keep her shit together. They stayed in awkward silence for a while till Josie spoke again.

-They’re wonderful Hope. I don’t have a superior adjective to describe them. If you have let me know because..wow.- Hope chuckled and walked closer to her.

-Thank you.-

-Did the selling go well?-

-It did. We sold four pieces, two of mines.-

-That’s great! Congrats. I hope they spent all their legacy on those pieces.- 

-They did.- 

They smiled at each other and then silence fell again. Suddenly Josie felt something rumble. She looked at Hope.

-Was that your stomach?- 

-Yeah I..I haven’t touched anything because I was too busy. Now I’m starving.-

-Do you wanna grab something to eat? We could do McDrive and eat in the car if you don’t want to ruin that pretty dress.-

Hope smiled widely and Josie could tell she almost blushed. 

-That sounds nice. I would have asked you for a ride anyway since my driver left.- 

-You’re lucky then. Let’s go.- 

After half an hour they were sitting in the car of a parking lot, eating burgers, fries, nuggets, onion rings and more. Hope talked about her traineeship in France and how hard it was to come to this point, then she talked about Europe and people she had met there and the friends she made. It felt nice for Josie to hear what she had been up to the last two years. And she was proud of how much she had accomplished.

-You know we bought dinner for five right?- Hope chuckled with her mouth full.

-I’ve always eaten for five so there’s no problem.- 

-Who’s on your radio at this hour? Uh, usually it’s Daniel and Ross. I love them.- 

Josie stared at her with a smile on her face while Hope was changing the frequency. Then Hope felt Josie’s eyes on her and glanced at her. 

-What?- 

-I thought you only listened to it “sometimes”? Instead you know everything.- 

Hope took a sip of her coke and then cleared her throat. 

-I may listen to it every day.- 

She...

-Every day?- Josie wasn’t teasing her anymore. 

-Yeah.- 

Josie knew that if they went there things would get bad. She couldn’t talk about the past. It would ruin whatever good thing there were having in that moment. 

-You should take me home. It’s getting late and you have work tomorrow.- 

-Yeah. Okay.- 

The ride to Hope’s was quiet. They just filled the silence between them with the radio. When they arrived Hope turned to Josie and thanked her. As she was walking away Josie called her.

-I want you to know that you don’t have to avoid Lizzie in any way. You could talk to her as you do with Kai. I’m really okay with it. And I know that Lizzie was pretty sad back then when you left and...you can talk to me too.- 

Hope didn’t seem too happy about it. Josie couldn’t read her face. She just nodded and thanked her again, then gave her good night.  
Josie couldn’t think about shutting Hope out of her life once again. Even if this could seem wrong towards Olivia, she knew she loved her and with Hope there was nothing more than..a friendship maybe? It wasn’t something wrong, it was the right thing to do for Hope after everything. Josie just hoped she would find the courage to be honest with Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more patience guys. I can’t wait for you to read the rest of the story. The best is yet to come :’) 
> 
> Let me know what you think <333


	8. before you go

The next few days were pretty boring. Josie only went to work and after that she came home to clean up a bit and then went for a run. The fun fact is, that morning she dragged Lizzie with her, which was very unusual. 

-Josie please stop.- Lizzie was gasping for air and holding her legs with her hands. -I can’t feel my legs. I feel like I’m dying.-

-Lizzie you’re fine. You just haven’t done this in a while. Just take deep breaths.-

-Okay. But I need to sit down.- 

When she was almost recovered she looked at Josie and spoke.

-You want to tell me what’s going on?-

-What do you mean?-

-With you and Hope.-

-There’s no me and Hope. I just...I wanted to do something nice for her. I wanted to support her because it was a big step for her. And that’s it.-

-I’m sure that’s not everything since she texted me.-

-She did?!- 

-Yeah.-

-I might have told her that she didn’t have to shut you out because of me. And I was wrong all this time for letting you think that you had to pick a side. My brother didn’t, so you shouldn’t have been in that position. I’m sorry.-

-It’s okay Josie. I don’t think it’s entirely your fault. I think it was mostly me that shut her out. I mean I still loved her but I thought that maybe being my friend would be hard for her. Because of my connection to you. I didn’t know about your brother by the way, but for him it was different. He wasn’t here and she was in France. I was here, right next to you.- 

-You’re right. But I’m still sorry that you got in the middle of it.-

-Don’t worry. We’re catching up now.-

-You are? I’m glad.- 

-Yeah and uhm..I told her to come to see me at work tonight.- 

-Oh okay. That’s good I guess.- 

-I think she won’t mind if you’re there. You can still come to sing.- 

-I’ll think about it. Now, up up.- 

-Oh god. Remind me not to agree to this ever again.- 

When it was time for Lizzie and Hope to meet, Lizzie decided to take a fifteen minutes break to give all her attention to Hope before the rush hour. When she saw Hope coming in, Lizzie instantly smiled at her and run out of the counter to jump into her arms and hug her tight. Hope was caught by surprise at first but then she hugged the blonde back, smiling at the feeling of that moment.  
When Lizzie pulled away she rested her hands on Hope’s shoulders and looked at her.

-I missed you.- 

Hope softened maybe too much at that.

-I missed you too Lizzie. But you can’t do this to me, I was ready for one of your joke or teasing. Not to cry.-

-Oh come on now don’t be a pussy.-

-That’s more what I expected.- She chuckled and wiped a tear from her cheek. Lizzie smiled tenderly at her and invited her to sit. 

-So? How have you been? What have you been you doing since you’re back? I feel like I know nothing.-

-Well I’ve been trying to sell the most important pieces I’ve done in my period in France. I’m currently still painting new things. Beside that everything is pretty boring.- 

-I should have come to your big night. I’m so sorry.- 

-It’s okay Lizzie. Kai and Josie were there.- 

-So what? It’s not the same. You can’t compare me to them. They can’t be compared TO ME.- Hope chuckled.

-You’re right. But uhm...there will be other occasions for sure.-

-Can I ask you why did you come back here?- 

-What do you mean?-

-I mean you could have stayed in France and sell the pieces there. They appreciate art even more I think, not that I don’t but you know what I mean.-

She looked at Hope with that look that said “I-know it-anyway-even-if-you-don’t-say it”. Hope sighed and shook her head because she knew that Lizzie wouldn’t buy any kind of lie. 

-What do you want me to say Lizzie? That I actually never stopped loving her? That it was all fucked up but I kept thinking about her for the last two years anyway? Because I did. But it doesn’t matter.- 

-Hope, I always thought that in the last period you two were together you became this..whole different person. But I was wrong not to see that the reason was Penelope and that you were scared to lose her. And you did and I..I felt horrible. I really wanted to be there for you, I swear..- Hope reached out her hand and interrupted the blonde.

-Hey hey, Lizzie. It’s okay. I know you wanted. It’s not your fault. This things happen.- 

-But now you’re here and she’s..-

-She has a beautiful girlfriend, yes.- Hope put a fake smile on her face and then looked down and pain was the next thing that was visible. 

-I’m not telling you to do something about it because it would be wrong. But Hope..don’t disappear. I have faith she will open her eyes and see the truth. Deep down she knows.-

-I don’t think so. She seems to act like a friend and that’s all.- 

-Just trust me.- 

-I don’t know if I can stick around and watch her be happy with someone else, Lizzie. I know I should care only that she is happy, but forgive me if for me that sucks.- 

Lizzie took her hand now and smiled at her.

-I know. I get it.- Hope smiled back even though she felt emotional. She was glad that she and Lizzie were talking again. It was the first time she also said what she felt out loud since she came back.   
Suddenly when the door opened Hope’s eyes fell on Kai. She instantly jumped from her seat and run into his arms while Lizzie caught Josie and Olivia behind him. 

Wait, Olivia? What was she doing there? 

Lizzie looked at Josie with wide eyes pointing at Olivia. Josie frowned but couldn’t answer since Hope was about to say hi. The auburn hair girl looked at Josie smiling lightly embarrassed, but when she saw Olivia standing behind her, her smile just disappeared. Josie didn’t know what to say.

-Hey.- 

Olivia just thought to introduce herself so she smiled nicely at Hope and held out her hand.

-Hi, I’m Olivia. You must be Hope?- 

-Yeah, nice to meet you.- 

Lizzie didn’t lose a moment to look at Kai and tell him to keep Hope occupied while she went to drag Josie near the counter.

-What are you doing? Bringing Olivia here tonight? Are your last two brain cells combusted?-

-Lizzie she showed at my door without notice and I couldn’t tell her not to come. Besides what’s the problem?-

-What’s the...oh my god. You know what you need? Proteins, Vitamins, anything. Because you clearly have some low levels.-

-Lizzie stop it. There’s nothing wrong okay?-

-Seriously Josie. I’m tired. I’m going back to work.-

-Wait! Are you seriously mad at me?!- 

-We’ll talk later. Just don’t do anything stupid.- 

Josie stood there confused. Why was Lizzie scolding her and why was she so mad at her? She couldn’t do anything about it in that moment so she just went back to the table and tried to be of company with Hope, Kai and Olivia. 

-So she texted me back and told me she would like to see me. And we’re meeting this Friday.-

-I’m happy for you Kai. I believe that Kara will soon realize that you’re right for her. This time is the right time.-

-Hope, she’s joining the army. Even if she does feel something do you really think she will do a long distance thing?-

-Well you’re willing to. So if she’s smart as you say, yes.- She smiled at him proudly and he chuckled. Then they turned their attention to Olivia and Josie who were laughing about something.

-What’s so funny?-

-Daniel was eating a peanut while he was live and started choking all of the sudden. I know it may seem cruel but I assure you it was too funny.- Olivia kept laughing. 

-Oh god poor Daniel. I love him. He’s the funny one between the two let me tell you.- 

Hope was talking to Olivia. It was weird. But she was trying to be civil, at least for the night.

-You listen to us? That’s so sweet! And yes, Daniel is the funniest in there. I was his co-host before they paired me with Josie for the morning live.- 

Yes. It was definitely weird, Josie thought. Maybe Lizzie was right about being mad at her before. Suddenly she came to the table with some drinks. 

-Here to hydrate you kids. Don’t drink it too fast. And yes I’m talking to you too.- She pointed at Hope and Kai. 

-We definitely don’t drink too fast.-

-Yeah. Why would she say that?- They frowned and made a toast before taking a big sip.   
Lizzie rolled her eyes and turned to Josie.

-You should go. It’s pretty crowded now.- 

-Yes boss.- 

Josie excused herself and went up to the stage to sing. She took the guitar and started playing, while everyone at the table gave attention to her.

“I fell by the wayside like everyone else  
I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, but I was just kidding myself  
Our every moment, I start to replace  
'Cause now that they're gone, all I hear are the words that I needed to say

When you hurt under the surface  
Like troubled water running cold  
Well, time can heal, but this won't  
So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?  
If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather  
So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?  
It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless  
So, before you go

Was never the right time, whenever you called  
Went little by little by little until there was nothing at all  
Our every moment, I start to replay  
But all I can think about is seeing that look on your face

When you hurt under the surface  
Like troubled water running cold  
Well, some can heal, but this won't  
So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?  
If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather  
So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?  
It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless  
So, before you go

Would we be better off by now  
If I'd have let my walls come down?  
Maybe, I guess we'll never know  
You know, you know  
Before you go

Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?  
If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather 

So, before you go  
Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?  
It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless  
So, before you go” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes and whispered to herself “I can’t with this girl seriously”.  
Thanks god Josie used to sing with her eyes closed because when she looked up at her table the first thing she saw was Hope with teary eyes. Josie could tell she was fighting the tears back. She got off the stage to drink before going up again, and when she got to the table Olivia was the first one to talk.

-You were great baby. The best cover of this song I’ve heard so far.- 

-I agree.- Kai smiled supportively. Josie smiled back. Meanwhile Hope excused herself and went to the counter to talk to Lizzie. Given by her face she seemed sorry. After a while she saw Hope leaving. She looked at Lizzie with a questioning face but Lizzie just mimed with her lips “Don’t”. But Josie didn’t even think through it and run outside to stop her. 

-Hope!- 

She stopped instantly and sighed heavily, taking a moment before turning around to face Josie. 

-What?- 

-Where are you going?- 

-I can’t do this Josie. I’m sorry. I wanted to try, but I can’t. I can’t be around you.- 

That hurt a little, she had to admit.

-W..why?- 

-Why did you have to sing that song!?-

-I..I just did. I didn’t think about it.-

-Bullshit.-

-What do you want me to say, Hope?!-

-The fucking truth, Josie!- 

-I don’t want you out of my life Hope!- 

-You can’t ask me to be in your life like this Josie, you can’t. It’s not fair.- She was starting to break down and Josie tried to get close to calm her, but Hope backed away.

-Don’t, please.- Josie stood there staring at her with a pained look. Then Hope looked at her again, this time she was crying.   
-I can’t be around you, Josie. This is the worst thing I could do to myself. I can’t be here...staring at you, looking at me..with no love in your eyes. So please just let me go.- 

-You think I don’t love you?- 

-I don’t know Josie. You tell me. Do you?- 

In that moment Josie felt more afraid than ever. She knew she had to be honest, but in that moment it would have been just wrong. 

-Hope..I never stopped caring about you. Not even for a moment.- 

-That’s not the answer to my question.- 

Hope sighed heavily as she had been keeping her breath until that moment. She looked at Josie with hopeful eyes, but then she shook her head trying to come into senses and push back the tears once again.

-Go back to your girlfriend Josie.-

Josie couldn’t answer that. She knew she cared about Olivia. She loved her. She didn’t stop to question what she felt for her. Until then Josie just questioned what were her feelings for Hope and what was their meaning, but never thought that maybe she could care deeply about both of them. It still wasn’t clear to her. And more to that, she was scared to go back making the same mistakes again. Except she already was.

As Josie stood there processing and organizing her thoughts, Hope was already far from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know... :(   
> Josie needs to get her shit together. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading the story by the way, you the best <333


	9. I didn’t want to admit it

The next day Josie decided to meet Lizzie to talk to her about the night before. She hated the fact that maybe her friend could be mad at her and wanted to sort things out.

-Hey you.- Josie smiled at Lizzie who sat on the bench facing her. She seemed serious.

-Hey.- 

Josie looked at her trying to study her face before saying something. Then she sighed and just asked her.

-Why are you so mad at me Lizzie?- 

-I told you not to do stupid things and you did it anyway.-

-I just sang a song Lizzie.-

-No, Josie. It was not just a song.-

Josie sighed and then Lizzie turned her attention to the brunette again.

-What did you say to her?-

-Why are you defending her so much Lizzie? Why are you treating me like I am the bad guy here?-

-Because she’s hurting, Josie. And if you were less in denial you would see the truth.-

Josie sighed heavily and shook her head. Again with the truth.  
Before she could think to say something Lizzie got up to leave.

-I have to go. Sebastian is waiting for me.-

-Lizzie?- The blonde turned around to glance at her.

-Please don’t be mad at me.- Lizzie gave her a small smile to reassure her and then left. It wasn’t much but Josie had to settle for it.

When she came home she was surprised to see Kara in her living room. 

-Kara?-  
-Hey Josie. It’s nice to see you again.- Josie went to hug her and sat beside her on the couch.  
-What are you doing here?-  
-Your brother is getting ready. We have “a date.”- she smiled warmly.  
-I’m so happy you decided to text him back. I hope everything turns out well for you two.-  
-We’ll see. But how are you? I heard you have a new girlfriend.-  
-Oh yeah, I do. It’s..it’s good, everything’s good.-  
-Okay. Now say that like you mean it?-  
Josie chuckled and looked down before looking at her again. -I’m having a hard time right now.-  
-Because of Hope coming back?-  
-My brother already filled you in I see.- Kara smiled tenderly at her and waited for Josie to continue.  
-I don’t know what I’m doing Kara. I..I love Olivia, I do. But then there’s Hope and..I care deeply about her. I never stopped. But it’s..scary.-  
-I know the reason you and Hope broke up. And I think that if there wasn’t that third factor you two would still be together.-  
-I wouldn’t know about that.- she sighed. Kara studied her and put a hand on Josie’s arm.  
-Josie? Can I ask you something? But I need you to be honest for once.- Josie nodded.  
-Do you love Olivia?-  
-Of course I do.-  
-But are you in love with her?-  
Josie silenced for a moment. She couldn’t answer that. Or better, she could, but it instantly brought her mind to Olivia and how knowing what she felt would hurt her.  
-I think your silence speaks the truth Josie.- Kara caressed the brunette’s arm to reassure her. Then Kai walked into the room to break the moment.

-Oh hey Josie, you’re back.- 

-I was having a little chat with your sister. I think I’m good at solving puzzles.-

-She’s not a puzzle. Have you seen The Maze Runner? She’s the whole labyrinth.- Both girls chuckled. 

Then Kai and Kara left and Josie was left alone with her thoughts.  
She needed to talk to Olivia. This wasn’t going to be easy. She didn’t know if her feelings for Hope could have a future but right now the best she could do was to be honest with Olivia. So she texted her and told her she needed to see her.  
After twenty minutes Olivia was at the door. 

-Hey.- she smiled nervously at Josie. Probably she was feeling that wasn’t going to be good. She came inside and sat on the couch waiting for Josie to say something but she didn’t.

-Did something happen Jo?- 

-No. I mean I..I have to tell you something.-

-Okay.- 

-You know Hope? The girl that was with us the other night?-

-Yeah your friend Hope. What about her?- 

-She’s not my friend. I mean she is, kinda. But before..we weren’t really friends.-

-I’m not following.-

-She was my girlfriend.- Olivia opened her mouth in surprise and stayed silent, she tried to process, then she looked at Josie again realizing something.  
-The song. That’s why she left. She wasn’t feeling sick.-  
Josie looked down without answering, feeling guilty. But Olivia spoke again.  
-You’re here only to tell me that you lied to me or that you still have feelings for her?-  
Josie paused but then answered directly.  
-Both.-  
-Are you still in love with her?-  
Josie stayed silent for too long.  
Olivia just nodded in understanding and remained silent. After a moment she got up and put her coat back on.  
-Olivia..-  
-Don’t, Josie. I just..I need to go right now, okay?-  
-I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t know I..-  
-You didn’t know you were still in love with her?! It’s not that difficult, Josie.-  
-I know. I didn’t want to admit it.-  
-Oh well, okay. But that doesn’t change things.-  
-Olivia..we still have to work together.-  
-I couldn’t care less about that, Josie. I’ll ask them to pair me with Daniel again. I can’t do this. I won’t stay in the same room with you, pretending that everything’s good and that you’re not in love with another person.-  
Josie didn’t realize she was crying until Olivia slammed the door leaving Josie standing there. The worst thing for Josie wasn’t the fact that she fucked up once again, but the fact that even with her best intentions, she kept hurting the people she loved. She hurt Hope, not once but twice. She hurt Penelope. She hurt Olivia. And Lizzie was clearly disappointed.  
She never felt more alone and hopeless like in that moment, not even when she and Hope broke up.  
She started sobbing so much that breathing became more and more difficult. Fortunately Kai opened the door in that exact moment and found a very shattered Josie throwing herself into his arms. 

-Jo..what happened?- 

But she couldn’t answer. Instead she just kept crying until a few minutes later she fell asleep on her bed.  
After an hour she woke up feeling emotionally wrecked. Her eyes were swollen and tired because of how much she had cried, and still felt her cheeks wet.  
She got up and went to the kitchen where Kai and Lizzie were playing with the Xbox. Maybe she was still asleep. It had to be a dream, or a nightmare.  
When they heard her steps they both turned around to look at her and stopped the game. They were staring at her with worried faces.

-Hey. How are you feeling?- 

Instead of answering she just felt the need to cry again. Lizzie instantly got up and went to hug her.

-Hey, don’t cry. It’s okay Josie, we’ll fix it.-

-You can’t fix it. I hate it Lizzie, I hate myself. I let you down, I hurt Hope again, I hurt Olivia. I keep hurting people because I’m just a scared little girl who can’t face her feelings.-

-Josie don’t say that. You didn’t let me down, you could never let me down okay? And we know that you’ve never been good at being honest with yourself. You’re scared of feeling, because when you feel, you feel too much and you end up in this bubble of chaos.-

-I don’t wanna be like this. I don’t wanna feel like this Lizzie..- she kept sobbing and abandoned her head in Lizzie’s arms who hold her to her chest. She looked at Kai for help. 

-Jo..we’re here for you okay? Remember, you already faced moments like this, and you managed to go past it. I know that you feel like the world is ending, and you’re too tired to keep dealing with yourself, but you have to think through it, okay? The world is not ending. Everything will be fine. Focus on this, okay?- 

She seemed to calm down and slowly she stopped crying and her breathing slowed down. Lizzie kept running her fingers through the brunette’s hair while Kai was preparing some hot chocolate to try to bring her comfort in some way. She only got up to seat straight and drink it, while Kai and Lizzie tried to distract her. 

-You know, I had a big win today. I finally got to kill your brother, even if just in the game.-

-I actually let her because I felt bad she had only one life left. She’s not that good.-

-So you sacrificed yourself for me? How heroic. But I’m still not taking your orders.-

-You knew that the other day she made Sebastian give me a coffee with SALT in it?- 

-At least I didn’t spit in it, you should be thankful.-

-Gross, Lizzie.- Josie chuckled for the first time after their attempt to distract her. Both of them smiled at her tenderly. 

-I need a shower.-

-Yes you do.- 

Josie looked both at Lizzie and Kai and smiled at them. -Thank you.- 

When she went to take a shower Lizzie left for work while Kai had to meet with Kara. He asked Josie at least ten times if she was okay being alone at home, and after Josie had assured him ten times more that she was, he decided to trust her and go. She decided to put on a giant sweatshirt from Kai’s wardrobe and stay in bed watching Brooklyn Nine Nine. She could use a good laugh. After what was about two episodes she felt the doorbell ringing. She instantly thought that Kai had forgotten his keys, but when she went to open she saw Hope standing in front of her with both nervous and concerned look.

-Hope...what are you doing here?- 

-Your brother was worried about you. I thought I could check on you.- 

-He told you to come.-

-Well yes. But I didn’t do it for him.- 

They both stared at each other in silence. Until Josie came back to reality and let her come in.  
-How are you feeling?- she was looking at her with such soft eyes that Josie could feel her soul heal just looking at her face.  
-I feel better.-  
-He told me you had a breakdown. Do you wanna talk about it?-  
Josie sighed but this time she felt like sharing what se was thinking, so that Hope would know.  
-I broke up with Olivia.-  
Hope was surprised to hear that. But the first thought that went to her mind was not “what does it mean for us?”, instead she instantly worried about how Josie was dealing with it.  
-Is that why you lost it?-  
-That and..other things.-  
-You’re taking it out on yourself.- How well she knew her.  
-Yeah, kinda.-  
Hope gave her a tender look. Then Josie spoke again.  
-I’m tired of hurting people, Hope. I am feeling..all this pain, because it pains me to know I hurt others. Does it make sense?-  
-Of course it does, Josie. You’re this kind and empathetic human being. It’s difficult for you not to feel like this. But even if you end up hurting someone, it doesn’t make you a bad person.-  
-She didn’t deserve it. You..didn’t deserve it.-  
They locked their eyes together and stared at each other in silence for a while, until Hope went to take Josie’s hand in hers. Josie looked at their hands together and then at Hope.  
-You don’t need my forgiveness, Josie. We’re good. And you still are the most kind heart I know. Nothing can ever change that.-  
Josie smiled at her and felt as she could cry of joy, but she really didn’t have any more tears. Hope returned her smile and then asked Josie if there was something she needed.  
-I was actually doing a rewatch of Brooklyn Nine Nine. You want to join me?-  
-Of course. I could use a laugh.- 

They just enjoyed each other company for the night. The brunette didn’t know if Hope knew that her feelings for her were the reason of the breakup. But she decided not to add more emotional baggage to what she already had at the moment. She would tell her another time. Right now she just wanted to feel at peace, and she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE’RE SO CLOSE !!!! SO. CLOSE!!!! 
> 
> Thank you for being so patient and still going through the story despite all the pain. I’ve decided that the story will end at chapter 22. In the last few days I’ve been writing the last chapters and I found myself crying quite often (???)  
> I hope you’ll like it just as much. 
> 
> lots of love 💗


	10. where the heart is

Josie was sitting by the counter in front of Lizzie who was preparing coffees and meanwhile she was tormenting Josie with a million questions. 

-Are you going to tell me what happened with Hope?-

-Lizzie what do you want me to tell you? She was there for me, then we just watched something and that was it.- 

-You’re so boring. And she’s coming here now right?- 

-I think so. I told her we would be here if she wanted to join.- 

-Please tell me you’re not waiting three months to tell her now.- Josie chuckled.

-I’m not. I have my ways.- she smirked at Lizzie who looked at her in shock.

-Josie Saltzman!-

-What!? No! Not that way! God Lizzie, who do you think I am?-

-Your brother’s sister.-

-I’ll take it as a compliment.-

-Well said sis.- Kai pops out all of the sudden holding Kara’s waist with his arm. Josie was happy to see them together again. She assumed that Kara agreed to the long distance thing. 

-I wonder if you’re so cocky with your boyfriend too. Where is he? Sebastian!- 

-Hey! Don’t talk to my boyfriend!- 

Meanwhile Sebastian had joined them.

-What’s the matter?- 

-Does your girlfriend treat you as she treat us? Just out of curiosity.- 

-She’s the sweetest. You guys just don’t get her sarcasm and cockiness. She likes that kind of jokes.- 

-Thank you my love.- Lizzie smiled at him and left a kiss on his cheek, while Kai stared at them in shock.

-Please don’t let me see this ever again. It’s the closest thing to a scary movie I’ve ever seen.-

-Kai, stop it.- his sister scolded him. 

-Kai, are you bothering Lizzie again?- Hope suddenly appeared behind them. She had a wide smile on her face as she glanced at everyone and lastly at Josie, who was smiling back to her. 

-My attorney is here, finally.- Lizzie smirked at Hope and went back to do the orders.   
They just decided to let Lizzie work as the four of them sat at a table. Hope turned to Josie who was sitting right next to her. 

-How are you today?-

-I’m good.- 

-I’m glad.- 

They just kept staring at each other’s eyes without breaking contact, and both of them couldn’t help but smile. But the moment was ruined by Kai who called at Josie to talk.   
The night went by just talking about everything and nothing. They had a few drinks and had fun with karaoke.   
They even helped Lizzie cleaning up and close everything, then they stayed for a while playing charades with their phones.   
After that Lizzie decided to go for a night walk with Sebastian, Kai took Kara home, while Josie decided to stay and play a little. Hope decided to stay with her. 

-You know I play ukulele too now?- 

-Really?! Why don’t you go to a talent at this point?- 

-Hope, I’m not good on camera.-

-Says who?-

-The camera.- she chuckled and Hope threw a peanut at her. -Shut up.- 

They stayed silent for a while, until Josie started to tune the guitar and tried the melody of a song. Then she started playing and singing, this time not with her eyes closed, but looking at Hope directly. 

“I see you walking through the rain  
And I see the water covering your teardrops on your face  
And I know that I broke all your rules  
Oh, now you're looking at me, and I'm looking at you like a fool

But, you don't know what it feels like to fall in love with you  
No, you don't know what it's like when you can't go back

'Cause I only lose my mind when I ain't got you  
And how can I not win when I'm always bound to lose  
No, when I ain't got you  
No, no, no, I ain't got you, no

So come on inside, you catch a cold  
Oh, darling the storm will pass when you grow old  
But you stand next to me with a look in your eyes  
And you say goodbye, you say goodbye  
And you say goodbye  
But, you don't know what it's like to lose you

'Cause I only lose my mind when I ain't got you  
And how can I not win when I'm always bound to lose?   
When I'm always bound to   
'Cause I tried to hold on tight to make you mine, but I lost each time  
And I only lose my mind when I ain't got you

But I think it's time to let you ᴋɴᴏᴡ  
To let your heart ᴄᴏᴍᴇ home  
I need you to ᴋɴᴏᴡ 

'Cause I only lose my mind when I ain't got you  
And how can I win when I'm always bound to lose

No, I ain't got you  
No, no, no, I ain't got you, oh”

Josie sighed heavily as if she had been singing without taking a breath. Hope was still sitting in front of her with an unreadable face. She surely seemed shocked. But Josie couldn’t tell if it was good or wrong. Or if she even got what she was trying to say.   
Hope had a shaky breath and was probably trying to say something without succeeding. 

-I..I think you got the lyrics wrong.- 

Her voice was soft and scared. As if she didn’t want to get her hopes up about why Josie sang that song. Both of their voices were almost a whisper. 

-I don’t think so.-

-I..really think you did.-

Josie rolled her eyes and chuckled. -Oh, Hope Mikaelson.- 

-What?- 

-Nothing. You’re so smart that you noticed I changed the lyrics, but not too smart to understand why.- 

Josie was smiling widely at her. Hope finally realized what Josie meant and let out a small smile too, still having a hard time believing it. She moved from her seat to hit Josie on the arm.

-Ouch! What was that for?-

-You don’t get to tell me I’m not too smart to understand if you’re doing me a serenade Josie Saltzman. You’ve been singing cryptic songs since I’ve been here, how would I know?!-

Josie laughed lightly and got closer to her, going back to being serious again.

-I know, I’m sorry.- 

Hope gave her a tender smile and looked down before speaking again. 

-That’s why you broke up with Olivia?-

-I realized that my heart was where it always has been. With you. It’s always been you, Hope. But I was in denial all this time because I was scared of going back. Now I realize that I shouldn’t have.- 

-Josie?- Hope was looking at her enchanted.

-Mhmh?- 

-I love you.- 

Josie smiled widely and moved forward to close the distance and kiss her gently, then deepening the kiss and pulling Hope even more closer, so that the girl got up from her chair and sat on the brunette’s lap. They kissed passionately and desperately, breaking apart from time to time just to look at each other and smile, and then keep kissing.   
When Josie pulled away again, even if out of breath, she felt the need to say it back.

-I love you too.- 

Hope smiled widely and cupped Josie’s cheeks in her hands. But before she could close the distance again someone was screaming at them.

-Oh for the love of God, not on the stage! Can’t you two get a room or a car?- 

Both of them bursted into laughter as Hope thought it was best leaving Josie’s lap and stood up to face Lizzie smirking at them. 

-It was about time.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DID IT!! FINALLY 
> 
> Guys I don’t know about you but I’m too full of hosie feels these days.
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and I promise you even better things will come. :) <33


	11. I sang a song for you

It had been a week since Josie and Hope were back together and everything was perfect for the first time. Josie had to admit that until now she had never felt so alive and happy to wake up every day. It was all because of Hope. There was no other way to put it. She was intoxicated by Hope Mikaelson and it was good to be.   
Since Josie talked to Olivia she hadn't seen or heard from her. All she knew was that for now Olivia was on a break and when she came back she would co-host Daniel on night lives. Meanwhile Josie had to cover both the mornings and the nights. It was basically inhuman but she did it anyway because some extra money could always be of use. 

"Alright it's 10pm and we're just warming up people. The hits of the week are coming to make a party during your car rides. But first, I was reading some of your messages and many of you were asking if Josie was party person."

"Let me stop you right there Daniel. I really tried guys. Very hard. All my teenage years I just went to parties and bored myself to death."

"How?! You just have to let the music take you!"

"I can't tolerate small spaces and crowds dude, I'm sorry to disappoint you all. I hope you'll still love me."

"Katie says she would date you anyway. While Adam says that it's okay as long as you can party at ho..oh okay I shouldn't have read that" Both of them bursted into laughter.

"Thank you guys, I appreciate that. Even the weird ones."

"Okay so back to where we were. Let's go on with our night. I hope you all can see the stars from your car." 

-You're off!- 

Before Josie could take off her headphones she focused her attention on the song. It's supposed to be the latest Hits. Why were they playing Coldplay? 

-Guys I think we got it wrong.- 

Daniel smiled at her. -No Josie, listen carefully.-

Josie frowned and focused on the song again. But the voice was..

-Hope.-

"Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah they were all yellow

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called "Yellow"

So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
You know, you know I love you so  
You know I love you so

I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
'Cause you were all yellow

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know  
For you I'd bleed myself dry  
For you I'd bleed myself dry

It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do"

Josie was literally sobbing in the middle of the studio. How did she do that? What did just happen? She looked around her to see if the others had any idea but she immediately realized they all knew since they were smiling and seemed moved just like her.   
She was still in shock when they were back live and Daniel started talking. 

"Well guys we had to do a small deviation since someone wanted to do something very special tonight. Thank you Hope for that. Now back to the hits of the week."

And they were off again. Daniel went to Josie who was still recovering and put a hand on her arm and smiled at her tenderly.

-Go down the parking lot. You're done for the night.- He winked at her and then came back to his chair. Josie thanked him and run as fast as she could down the stairs and in the hallway, and then to the parking lot. She looked around until her eyes met Hope's. She was leaning her back to the car and had her arms crossed to her chest and a wide and sweet smile on her face. Josie run to her and Hope got ready to catch her into her arms and kiss her urgently. Josie kept leaving many deep kisses on Hope's lips until she stopped and cupped her cheeks in her hands, looking at her breathless.

-How did you do that?!- 

Hope chuckled and couldn't avoid the happy tears. -I asked your crew if I could record something and then make you a surprise. I think I nailed it.- 

-But how...how..God! Your voice! Since when do you have that voice?!- 

-I've always had it. I was just too shy to show it.- 

Josie shook her head and collapsed their lips together again. -I love you.- And again. -So much.- And another. 

-I warn you Josie Saltzman, there is no way I let you slip away from me again. You better not find excuses.- 

-I plan to kill the first one who tries this time.- 

-Oh wow. I left you too much time alone with Lizzie. You're a violent person now.- 

They both laughed and looked at each other with loving eyes. Then Josie spoke softly to her. 

-No but I'm serious, Hope. Nothing will stand in our way this time. I don't want someone else, I never really did. I want you. All of you.- 

Hope smiled at her and caressed her face. 

-Josie..I know that we broke many promises. I hate myself for that, because I should have fought harder but..- 

-Are you kidding me? Hope you stayed by my side even when you shouldn't have. Even when I didn't deserve it. I was..so wrong towards you. And all you did, always, was loving me unconditionally.-

-And I still do love you unconditionally. And now I am here and we can try again. We can do better.- 

-Uh you can't be better than this. That would make you supernatural.- 

Hope chuckled. -Shut up.- 

They both smiled and closed the distance with a sweet kiss. 

-Let's go home.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I’M- 🥺🥺🥺   
> Sorry if it’s short but at least I made it good 🙈 
> 
> I hope you’re enjoying the story so far. There’s so many good moments to come. :’) 
> 
> lots of love <33


	12. my first choice

Josie was finally back to her morning lives and as much as she hated waking up at five every morning, at least she got to have the nights free so she could spend time with Hope and the others. She was now leading her morning show by herself since the production thought that Josie could do it all perfectly by herself.   
She didn’t get the chance to see Olivia and try to sort things out so that there wasn’t hatred between them, but for now the girl seemed to avoid her.   
When she was done after the show she decided to make a quick stop to buy Hope’s favorites beignets.   
Lately she was spending almost every night at Josie’s since Hope’s aunt was traveling and she felt lonely at home. 

In the meantime Hope and Kai were playing at the TV, while Hope’s puppy kept wagging his tail around them, trying to jump on Hope’s lap. 

-I really think we should get dressed Kai.-

-Why? We don’t have to go out.-

-I know but it’s noon. Josie will be here any moment and she’ll kill us if we’re still in pajamas.-

-Oh God you’re so whipped. I feel like your puppy is less of a puppy than you.-

-Shut up you idiot.- 

Suddenly the door opened showing Josie with bags in her hands. Hope jumped and got up to help her.

-Hi baby! We were just starting to get ready.- 

-I see.- Josie chuckled.

-As I said, whipped.- 

-Shut up Kai!- 

-What’s going on here?- Josie smirked at Hope and started to empty the bags. 

-Your brother basically thinks I’m your slave and you’re in control of me.- 

-Well..I do know how to win control over you.- She smirked and got closer to Hope to leave a sweet kiss on her neck. Hope smiled and wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist to invite the brunette to keep kissing on her neck.

-Okay I didn’t need to hear that. I’m going to get dressed.- He instantly got up and run to his room. Josie chuckled and went back to the bags. 

-I knew he would get up.- 

-Oh so you were using me. Now who’s the manipulative bitch?-

-After all this time you’re still holding me on to that?-

-Not really. I would let you do anything you want to me.- She whispered to Josie’s ear causing her skin to shiver. 

-IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS I’LL ASK YOU TO MOVE OUT HOPE.- Kai screamed from the other side of the house. Both girls bursted into laugh and kept organizing.

-You bought beignets?!- Hope was smiling like a child. 

-Yes, your favorites. I made a quick stop on the way home.- 

-I love you.- 

-I know.- She chuckled and in the same moment the doorbell rang. 

Hope went to open the door and stayed silent for a while. At some point Josie turned around to look at Hope who was standing still and looked quite shocked. 

-Hope? What’s wrong? Who’s at the door?- Josie went to the door and froze just like Hope. 

-Hi Jojo.- Penelope was standing right in front of them. This had to be a joke. Josie felt rage overcoming her.

-What are you doing here Penelope?- 

-I just came back. I thought I could say hi.-

-Say hi? Have you forgotten about the last thing I said to you?- 

-Yeah you said that you couldn’t do that because of...her.- 

Hope was really trying not to overstep and attack her because she was not that person anymore. She didn’t want to be the mean girl everyone thought she was. She closed her hands in a fist and tried to let Josie handle it.

-I wouldn’t have done it anyway Penelope. You were in the middle of it and I was so blind..-

Penelope laughed at her. 

-What’s so funny?- 

Penelope entered without even asking and sat by the table. Hope closed the door and stayed by the window because she couldn’t handle being near her. 

-It’s best if we talk inside. We don’t wanna do a scene in front of the whole building.- 

Josie just stared at her silently. She was nervous and her heart was pumping faster than normal. She hated this. Why would Penelope come home after two years and pretend whatever she was there for? 

-We don’t have anything to say to each other Penelope. I don’t even know why you’re here.-

-I actually wanted to see you, but not to fight. I missed you, Jojo.- Her voice and and expression softened looking at the brunette who was caught up by surprise by the statement.

-What?- 

-I was stupid. I screwed things up with you by kissing you and..-

-You two kissed?- Hope whispered from the other side of the room, looking at Josie with a pained face. Josie felt instantly bad because she knew this was the worst thing for Hope to hear. 

-It was..after you left for France. At that point I thought we were done for good and I was wrecked, and I was in so much pain that I got drunk. Then she kissed me.- 

-It’s not like you didn’t want it.- 

-Now you’re just talking bullshit Penelope. Where the fuck is the person I used to know? You’re doing that again!- 

-Look Josie, I regret that kiss only because it was the reason I lost you. But I still think that what you’re doing here, again, is a mistake.- She told her looking both at her and Hope.   
At that point, Hope just lost it.

-And what are you suggesting here Penelope, huh? That she should be with you instead? Didn’t seem to work out for you years ago.- 

-I’m here only because I missed Josie. I didn’t expect to find you here honestly, I hoped that she wouldn’t fall into bad habits again.- 

Hope started getting angrier and stepped closer. 

-What’s that supposed to mean?!-

-I don’t like you, Hope. I never have. If Lizzie and Josie are so dumb to fall for it that’s their problem, but for me you’re still that bitch who bullied her for years.- 

-If Lizzie got over it why can’t you, Penelope?- 

She didn’t know what to say. Then Hope spoke again.

-Because Josie loves me, right? That’s what was always about. It’s about the fact that I was the bad girl who she fell in love with. It’s about Josie falling for me and not you.-

Penelope glanced at Josie who was looking at her with both a pained and hard face. 

-Jo..I have a hard time thinking that the thought never even crossed your mind.- 

Josie looked down at her hands and kept quiet. Hope was confused and scared.

-Josie...what is she talking about?- 

Josie looked up again and met Hope’s eyes. She never saw her eyes so scared since the time she told her to leave. She felt horrible and hated the fact that whatever she was about to say could hurt her even more. 

-When she kissed me I...I didn’t push her away at first. I..- 

-I don’t wanna hear it. No. I’m sorry.- Hope was now too upset and needed to get out of there. She felt like the air was missing in that room and she also felt the urge to cry.   
Josie run to her to stop her from leaving, she cupped her cheeks in her hands and met her eyes. 

-It’s not what you think, Hope. Nothing happened. I promise you.- 

-I can’t Josie. I can’t.- She backed away from Josie. 

-You can’t what, Hope?- 

-You know what this means right? She told you she missed you. She’s here because she wants to be in your life again, Josie. And she just told you that she thinks that we are a mistake. What do you think it’s going to do to us now?- 

Josie was also scared now, because she knew that meant that she was again in front of a possibile choice. She couldn’t deny that Penelope coming back was something important, because she was her family before everything happened. But she also played a huge part in Josie’s and Hope’s relationship and it was something that she thought she could never forgive. She didn’t know if she was ready to do that now, and even if she did, that would mean losing Hope all over again. 

-I think it’s up to you Jojo. Can you forgive me or not?- 

Josie was trying to speak but nothing came out. She looked down and then at Hope. Just looking at her was physically hurting her. 

-Penelope...you may have been my family and I might still care about you in some way, but if you’re here because you think you can put me in front of a choice again, you couldn’t be more stupid.- 

-I’m not giving you a choice Josie. And if you think that, maybe it’s because you know that if you do forgive me, this automatically means the end of you and Hope. But maybe you should ask her about that.- 

Josie moved her eyes to Hope who was trying so hard not to break and seem though in that situation. She was barely looking at Josie now. 

-Hope?- Only in that moment she moved her eyes to Josie. Her eyes were teary and her bottom lip was trembling, but she was trying hard not to break. She smiled nervously.

-What, Josie? Are you asking me for permission?- 

-Hope..-

-I can’t make the decision for you Josie, obviously. I never did, remember? I would have just lived in peace with her if she didn’t come for you in any way she could. That’s why I acted how I did in the past. If it wasn’t for her obsession for you, this wouldn’t even have to be a choice. Because you shouldn’t have to choose. But she’s a threat to us, Josie. I...-

She was crying now. Josie felt like someone just stabbed her in the stomach. 

-You know...why are we even talking about it? Of course you’ll forgive her, Josie. She’ll always be your family. And I..-

-You’re my family too, Hope.- 

-Then why am I feeling like you’re going to let me down all over again?- 

-Baby please...- 

Josie was crying too now. She got up to go to her but before she could reach her Hope run out and left.   
She was sobbing now and in the same moment Kai appeared from his room. He noticed Penelope’s presence and he assumed she was the reason of whatever was going on. 

-What happened, Jo? Where is Hope?- 

She continued to cry and couldn’t speak. She just bends in two with one arm around her stomach and sits on the couch, sobbing.  
Penelope was looking at her with a sad and sorry face. 

-Jo..I didn’t want that to happen. I’m sorry.-

-How are you sorry, Penelope? You did it once and you were far from sorry. Now you come back here to screw everything up again between them and then what? If you really care about her you would recognize that she’s happy with Hope. That despite of how much you don’t like her, she is a good person if Josie loves her and she makes her happy. If you don’t see it, then maybe you should not be in her life at all.- 

-Kai stop it..-

-Seriously Jo? I won’t let you fuck everything up again. Now you listen to me, I won’t see none of you broken again.- 

She never saw him so mad and serious. She knew he was reacting like that because he cared about her and Hope and he wanted nothing more for them to be happy. And Penelope was in fact a threat to that happiness, she couldn’t deny it. And as much as she couldn’t hate her, she couldn’t even let her step in their life again that easily, considering only her feelings. She looked at Penelope. 

-Penelope...I don’t know what you expected from me, but I can’t do this right now. I know that I could never hate you, because I’ll always care about you, despite everything. But I can’t let you come back into my life, not right now and not when I know you still think that way about Hope. As much as I love you, I won’t lose her again Penelope. I can’t allow that, not to myself and not for her.- 

-Josie..-

-No Penny, I don’t want to hear it. Seriously. You may think that she controls me or whatever but she would give up her happiness to make sure I am happy. She walked away because she thought I would choose you, because I always have. But now I am choosing her. She deserves to be my first choice and from now on no one can top that. I’m sorry.- 

Penelope nodded in understanding and even if she was sad, Josie’s decision made perfect sense. Before she left she glanced at her one last time.

-I hope that one day there’s space for me again. I’m really sorry for messing that up.- 

With that she left and Josie sighed heavily and sinks her face into her hands. Kai studies her carefully. 

-Jo? What are you going to do about Hope?- 

-I’ll make her listen to me.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...one of you guessed it right. 🙈 SORRY ABOUT THAT. But Josie will fix it guys, have faith. 
> 
> See ya tomorrow <33


	13. I can’t take one more sleepless night

Josie had tried to reach for Hope all night but she seemed to have disappeared. She also went by her house but she wasn’t there, probably knowing that Josie would come looking for her. She didn’t pick up her calls or answer to her texts. She really needed to talk to her and make her understand that she wasn’t giving up on her, not now and not ever. But she couldn’t do that if she kept avoiding her. She couldn’t blame her though, it made sense for her to be afraid and think the worst after their history.   
Josie went to work in a really bad mood that day but still tried to stay focused.   
When she came back home she asked Kai if he had heard anything from Hope, but unfortunately he hadn’t. He also was trying to reach her but she seemed to have simply vanished. Josie was starting to worry since the last time she needed to say something important to Hope, she went on the other side of the world and was out of reach. 

-Hey sissy? What are you thinking?- 

Josie was sitting on the couch staring at the tv but not actually paying attention. 

-I don’t know how to talk to her, Kai.- 

-Why don’t you call her aunt to see if she knows something?- 

-She’s not in town and if Hope’s out of reach I doubt she would have told her aunt something.- 

-Maybe she’s at work? Have you tried to stop by?-

-Yes, they said she took the day off.- 

-Maybe she just needs to cool off. She wants to be lucid next time you confront each other.-

-But she doesn’t need to run away from me.-

-She doesn’t know that. At the moment she thinks that you could hurt her all over again. Imagine how scary that is for her.-

-I know. That’s why I want to talk to her sooner as possible. I don’t want her to feel whatever she’s feeling right now. I want her to feel safe with me, and loved. Because she is.- 

Kai went to her and hugged her tight to reassure his sister. 

-Everything will be okay. I’m sure.- 

Later that night Hope had texted Lizzie but made her promise not to tell Josie about it. She needed to talk to someone and she didn’t want to talk to Kai and figured that Lizzie would be discrete about it. She went to find her at work at an early hour making sure that Josie wouldn’t come there and see her. She wasn’t ready to face her yet.  
She was sitting by the counter looking down her coffee cup, lost in thought. 

-Hope, you know you have to talk to her eventually.- 

-I know Lizzie, but I’m scared of what’s going to happen.- 

-She didn’t tell me much but I really think she won’t give up on you. Don’t get me wrong, I’m on your side and I want you two to be together, but maybe there is a chance that you’re overreacting it and she won’t let Penelope ruin things again.-

-She was trying to say something that I didn’t want to hear. I’m scared of what she wanted to say, Lizzie.- 

-You mean about the kiss?-

-Yeah. She..said she didn’t stop her at first. Nothing more happened but..I don’t know, I’m scared. I can’t think to go through losing her all over again Lizzie. It would kill me.-

Lizzie looked at her with a sorry look and caressed Hope’s hand to reassure her. 

-Hope, you won’t lose her. She won’t let go of you that easily this time. You are all that matters to her now.- 

Hope gave her a sad smile but still kept her eyes down. After what was about an hour she decided it was best to leave since there was a chance that Josie could come there. But as she was about to leave the brunette entered the café and they looked at each other with both a scared and sad look. It was also kind of unexpected and neither of them assumed they would run into each other there.  
Hope moved away her gaze from Josie and put on a hard face. She just wanted to run away again. 

-Hope..I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I thought that you..-

Josie paused and sighed heavily, she had teary eyes and Hope noticed it. 

-I thought that you had left again.- 

-I still might.- 

-Stop it. Please. Can we talk?- 

-No, Josie. I already know the story.-

-No, you don’t. Just let me explain, please?- 

She had pleading eyes and seemed really desperate. As much as Hope was scared she knew that Josie was hurting too and she decided that whatever she had to say she would listen even if it could hurt.   
They sat at a table and Josie started to talk, while Hope kept her eyes down the table. 

-When I told you about the kiss and that I didn’t push her away..it’s because for a moment I was..confused. I don’t know if it was because I was drunk and I just needed confort or because I felt something. But then I realized that I didn’t. Have feelings for her I mean. It was just confusing, that’s all.-

-And now what, Josie? Have you processed it? Did you forgive her?- 

-Hope I don’t need to process it. I’m not saying that it doesn’t hurt the fact that I lost one of my best friends and that the fact that she’s back doesn’t mean something to me, but I also have to consider the fact that she hurt not only me, but you.- 

-But that never stopped you before. You always forgive her Josie. And I..- She let out a sarcastic laugh and looked away, shaking her head. 

-Hope, I’m not forgiving her. Not for now at least.-

Hope turned her attention to Josie but kept silent. So Josie continued.

-As much as I care about her, I won’t let her come between us again, Hope. I promise.- 

-But you want to forgive her eventually.- 

Now Josie kept silent. Hope nodded in understanding, then sinked her face in her hands and sighed heavily. Josie really didn’t know how to make her see it. That she wasn’t giving up on her. 

-Hope..look at me.- 

She uncovered her face and looked at Josie with sad and teary eyes. She looked so tired, Josie thought. 

-Do I have to tell you my way to make you understand?- 

Hope seemed confused, but she was so tired that she couldn’t process what Josie meant to say with that. Suddenly Josie got up and went to the stage. Hope just followed her movements trying to understand what she was planning on doing now. Josie put on a base and kept her eyes on Hope. 

“I can't win, I can't reign   
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you   
I am lost, I am vain,  
I would never be the same without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I would never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh! You! You! You!  
Without, you! You! You! Without you

I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh! You! You! You!  
Without, you! You! You! Without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I would never be the same  
Without you, without you, without you” 

Hope was crying silently and so was Josie as she spoke the last words of the song, her voice starting cracking. She sighed heavily and tried not to start sobbing, looking at Hope with pleading eyes.

-Do you get it or not?- 

Hope was now sobbing. She thought for a moment before she could decide to believe Josie or not, but she could never back away from her after that. She got up still crying and went to Josie, collapsing delicately their lips together. Then she broke the kiss and stared into Josie’s eyes, caressing her face wet with tears. She spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

-I love you Josie, more than anything.- 

\- I love you too. I can’t quantify how much I love you, Hope. And I’m sorry if I made you doubt about it. You’ll never have to question it again, I promise you.- 

Hope nodded and moved down her gaze, so Josie pulled her closer and hugged her tight, leaving a sweet kiss on her head and closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of closeness with her.   
Later that night Hope came back home and everything seemed quiet and back to normal. Josie let her cuddle and she held her so tight so that she would understand she was never letting her go. There were other times where Josie had seen her this vulnerable, but now she just seemed a small scared child and Josie felt so soft just looking at her. As much as Hope tried to look strong in front of others, when it came to Josie she was the most fragile and small person ever. She was the most important presence she had in her life beside her friends and the rest of her family. But the love she felt for Josie was something that had the power to both light her up and destroy her into a million pieces. And she couldn’t think about a life without Josie by her side. 

When Kai came back home with the shopping bags his gaze fell to Josie and Hope, both sleeping peacefully on the couch, cuddled to each other.   
He smiled tenderly and felt relieved seeing them like that again. Then he covered them with a blanket and turned the lights off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily they can’t be without each other because I can’t take the angst anymore 🙈 (I KNOW THAT’S ON ME!!!)
> 
> Now we’re all happy again. Oh I must warn you that the following chapters will be🔥🔥🔥😏😏😏 
> 
> Enjoy <333


	14. I was waiting for you

-Guys! Pizza is here!- 

Josie paid the pizza guy and closed the door behind her. They were all there. Lizzie, Sebastian, Hope, Kai and Kara. They needed a nice time together after everything that happened with Penelope a week before and it felt good going back to that normal routine. 

-Guys we have to go to that Carnival’s party, please. I haven’t been to a party since high school.- 

-Lizzie, you used to go to so much parties that should be enough for the rest of your life.-

-Hope, you’re turning into Josie. I don’t like you anymore.- Hope laughed and glanced at Josie who was smirking at her on the other side of the table.

-She’s gone blondie. I’ve lost her too.- 

-Guys! I don’t remember you complaining for Hope being this soft and cute baby before.- She held out her hands on the table to reach her and grab her cheeks to squeeze them. 

-Except she wasn’t. She was the badass one between the two. Now all I see is..two rabbits in love. Ew.- 

-I think there’s nothing wrong with it. I mean me and Kai are always cute and we mock each other as a joke but we never fight.-

-Oh I’ve seen Hope and Josie fighting the other day. It was just SO funny.- 

-Now you have to tell me!- 

-It was nothing. She was just being dramatic.- Hope said nonchalantly. 

-Excuse me? I was being dramatic? She was painting with my favorite sweater on and she stained it! That thing doesn’t go away!- 

-Except I took it to the laundry and they said it would come away. I’ll pick it up tomorrow.-

-You did?!- Josie looked at her with a tender face. 

-Yes baby. Do you think I would have let you stay mad at me?- Josie put on a fake sad face and reached her with a hand to grab hers.   
-I love you.- Hope smiled and blew her a kiss. 

Lizzie looked at Kai with a poker face and then screamed at him.

-SHE TOOK IT TO THE LAUNDRY? KAI JUST KICK HER OUT OF THIS HOUSE- 

-Oh come on, it’s thoughtful. I would have done the same for you love.- 

-I know babe, I know. BUT I DIDN’T GROW UP WITH HOPE MIKAELSON TO SEE HER BECOME THIS WHIPPED PUPPET.-

-She’s worth being a whipped puppet for then.- Hope said looking at Josie with a smile. 

-You two make me nauseous.- 

After dinner they decided to play boardgames, but Lizzie and Kai started fighting over Monopoly again, so they decided it was best to go with charades.   
It was Josie’s and Lizzie’s turn first. Lizzie had to guess.

-It’s a thing or a person?-  
-A person.-   
-Male of Female?-   
-Male.-  
-Uh. Okay. Uhm..is he a fictional character or a real person?-  
-Oh he is VERY MUCH real unfortunately.-  
-Okay that’s a clue. Does he run the country?-   
-You’re just too good at this. Yes!- Josie chuckled as Lizzie cheered and let the phone to Hope. Now it was Josie’s turn to guess. 

-Okay baby. Ask me anything.-  
-Mhh..Male or Female?-   
-Female.-  
-Oh I like it already.- Hope hit her on the leg and Josie chuckled.  
-Okay Okay. Uhm..is she an actress or a singer?-   
-Both.-   
-Do I have a crush on her?-   
-I don’t see me on that thing so I don’t see why you should.- She raised a brow and smirked at her. Josie rolls her eyes and smiles.  
-I would go with..Selena?-  
-Ding ding ding.-   
-Yes!- 

She got up and went to press her body against Hope’s and whispered to her seductively. -You’re my biggest crush anyway.-  
Hope smirked and kissed her deeply before meeting the brunette’s eyes again. -I would like you to prove that.- 

-OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH. MY TURN.- Kai got up to take the phone and break them apart, pushing Hope on the couch while the two of them kept staring at each other.   
The night just went on like that until it was too late and everyone left, except Kara who stayed over so that Kai could drive her to the airport in the morning. She had to go for two weeks and then she would come back home. Josie was glad they were making it work. 

When Josie got out of the shower and put a towel on, she went to her room to pick her jewels and started putting them on again. Suddenly she felt someone’s body press against hers from behind and arms surrounding her waist. She smiled while putting her earrings on.

-What are you doing still up?- 

-I was waiting for you.- Hope kept leaving sweet kisses on Josie’s almost naked back. 

-You could have waited for me in bed.- She gasped.

-I’d prefer to take you there myself.- 

Josie turned around to face Hope who was staring at her with desire. Josie caressed her face and then pressed a finger on her lips, drawing them with it.   
Then Hope lowed her eyes to Josie’s bare chest to loosen the grip of the towel and let it fall behind her. Only in that moment Josie noticed that Hope was already in her underwear and the next thing she wanted to do was take it off. She collapsed her lips into Hope’s in a long passionate kiss and pressed their bodies together, while Hope led her to the bed and ultimately lied Josie on it while she spread her legs and positioned herself on top of her without breaking the kiss.   
Josie on the other hand managed to take Hope’s underwear off without even looking. Their bodies were now fully naked and pressing against each other.   
Finally Hope broke the kiss and moved to Josie’s chest and then her breast, causing Josie to moan and arch her back.   
Hope’s lips went down more and more, first down her stomach and then moving on her inner thigh, until her mouth reached the brunette’s intimate spot, first kissing it gently and then moving her tongue to pleasure the brunette who was moving rhythmically under her, trying not to be too loud and gasping for air.   
When Josie started feeling a rush of pleasure leaving her body, it started shaking and she couldn’t help but leave a moan that could’ve been too high.   
Hope smiled satisfied and went back up to face her while licking her lips. 

-Luckily I put a sock on the door.- 

Josie smiled while she was still recovering from the highness of the moment. 

-You did?- 

-Mhmh.- Hope kept kissing the brunette’s neck gently. 

-Hope?- 

-Yes baby?- 

-I never was with Olivia. We never...I couldn’t. You’re the only one.- 

Hope smiled tenderly but at the same time she was lightly surprised. She never even asked herself about that, but now that Josie brought that up she felt her heart explode. Her mind was blank, all she could feel was love. She stared at her face, taking in every detail, caressing it with her fingers and admiring her.

-I’ve never even kissed anyone after you.-

-Never?- 

-I told you, Josie. My heart was always with you.- 

Josie smiled with teary eyes and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.   
Suddenly she rolled Hope over under her and she positioned on top of her. Admiring her. 

-Between all the beautiful pieces you paint, you remain the most stunning of them.- 

-So cheesy.- Hope mocked her and Josie returned her a smile but then touched a soft spot as to punish her, making her gasp.  
Josie leaned to kiss her bare skin and intertwined both of her hands with Hope’s and kept leaving wet kisses all over her.   
Hope was already on edge and feeling Josie’s tongue already all over her was just causing her to wanting to give in.   
But without any warning the brunette was already down her and caused her to moan loudly in surprise. She bit her lips to shut herself as Josie chuckled and smirked satisfied while she kept pleasuring Hope down to her core more and more. 

-Josie..-

Josie felt her skin burn just hearing Hope saying her name like that, and decided to help her reach the peak with two fingers, moving them first slowly and then faster.   
It didn’t take long for Hope to give in. As she did her body collapsed under Josie. As she was still gasping for air Josie lied down next to her with her head on Hope’s chest, keeping their legs intertwined and caressing her.   
After a few minutes where they stayed quiet and Josie kept staring at the wall in front of her, she broke the silence to whisper to Hope without looking at her.

-I really can’t imagine doing this with anyone but you, Hope. I might end up marring you.- She chuckled. 

She waited for Hope to say something but she didn’t, so Josie raised her head to look at her, finding her sleeping deeply. She let out a smile and lied her head down again, letting herself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that was something. 👀🔥  
> Should Josie just put a ring on it at this point?? 
> 
> There’s still many good things to come. I hope you’re enjoying the story and thank you so much guys <33


	15. I can’t do less with you

The next few days went by until it was Carnival’s day and unfortunately Lizzie had convinced everyone to go to the party “to have fun all together”. Josie couldn’t see the meaning of this, since she hated parties. But maybe the fact that there was Hope could be different. They decided to dress as Marvel’s characters. Hope decided to go with Scarlet Witch even if she was very conflicted with choosing Black Widow, and Josie decided to go with Captain Marvel, not caring if she wasn’t blonde. She wanted to wear that suit and no one could stop her.  
Lizzie was dressed as Elsa and Sebastian went for Jack Sparrow just because he is obsessed with Pirates Of The Caribbean.  
Curious thing was that the party took place at the same big storage where Hope and Josie had that bad fight over Landon and then Penelope. Except this time they went back as girlfriends. 

-God Lizzie you totally nailed that costume. And the hair..wow!- 

-I know, I know. I don’t like to brag but, thank you.- 

Hope and Josie laughed at her and started walking towards the entrance.

-I feel claustrophobic already.- Josie sighed heavily and adjusted her costume. 

-Hey. Just relax, okay? If it starts to be too much just tell me and we’ll come outside.-  
Josie squeezed Hope’s hand as a thank you and then they got inside. 

-I’ll get you something to drink, okay? Stay here.- 

Hope disappeared into the crowd to go to the bar, while Josie looked around her. Lizzie and Sebastian were already dancing. The best thing this relationship had done to Lizzie was to stop getting drunk at parties or even normally. 

-Josie?- 

Josie turned her eyes to the person standing beside her and looked quite surprised.

-Landon!- 

-Hi.- 

-Uhm..Hi.- Both of them chuckled nervously. 

-How have you been? I haven’t seen you since that party like four years ago.- 

-Yeah you’re right. I’ve been good, it’s all good, how are you?- 

-Good. I get you’re...uh, Carol Danvers.- 

-YES! Oh, you’re making me emotional.- She faked crying while he laughed.

-I thought I could do Doctor Strange but then I gave up, they told me I didn’t look like him.-

-Well I’m not blonde and I still went for it. It’s all about who you feel like, not who you look like.-

-Preach.- He raised his glass as to toast and then noticed that Josie didn’t have a drink. -Hey, I’ll get you something to drink, what do you say?- 

-Oh no, actually my girlfriend is already getting it.- 

-Your girlfriend? I thought you were single.- 

-Well I was..for a while.- She chuckled and at the same time Hope came back with the drinks. When she saw Landon talking to Josie she tensed and it was obvious to the brunette. 

-Hey Hope. Weren’t you in Europe?- 

-Yeah I was. Now I’m back.- 

-A chance that I get a dance with you?- Hope let out a big laugh at the ridiculous question. 

-Um..no Landon, I don’t think I can. My girlfriend would be jealous.- 

-Your..- He looked at her and then turned his head to Josie, who was sipping her drink trying not to laugh at his face.  
-Oh.-

-Yeah. But hey there’s plenty of people here, just try again and maybe you’ll get lucky.- 

He rolled his eyes and started backing away. -Yeah, maybe.- 

Hope glanced at Josie smirking at her getting closer. Josie let her drink on a table and held out her arms around Hope’s neck. 

-I guess now I’m the jealous one.-

-Are you?- 

She raises her eyes at the ceiling and shrugs. -Maybe.- 

Hope smiles and closes the distance between them with a sweet kiss, then deepening it and pulling her closer. After a few minutes of making out, Josie breaks the contact, both of them breathless.

-Hope..-

-Yeah?-

-Less.- 

-I can’t do less with you.- 

-You have to. We’re in public.- 

-I know just the perfect place.- She smirked at Josie trying to kiss her again, but Josie backed away and dragged her to dance in the crowd. 

-Oh so now we’re dancing?- 

-Yes we are.- Josie smiled innocently.

-Oh Josie Saltzman, you really think I won’t make you lose your mind anyway?- 

Josie looked at her and tensed, scared of what she actually could do even if they were in public. Hope knew how to tease her and if she had something in mind there was no way to put her mind off of it.  
So they started dancing, except Hope was singing through the song in Josie’s ear, while sliding against her from time to time. 

“But do you feel like a young god?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath  
And they're running, running, running”

Josie kept staring at her with a serious look. She was tense but trying not to give in at her teasing. Meanwhile Hope seemed to really enjoy it, keeping singing a few inches from her lips. 

“She says, "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges  
I'm the queen of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon  
There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven you, should fuck me tonight" 

Oh my god. 

Josie gasped and felt her body heat up. She just lost it and closed the distance between them with a heated kiss. It felt like fire. And fireworks. And if being high felt like that, even that. She didn’t know but it surely was another level of pleasure. 

-Woah woah! Don’t eat each other in here or they’ll kick us out.- 

Lizzie bursted from nowhere and broke them apart. Both of them breathless and caught up in the moment, they couldn’t take the gaze off of each other. 

-Josie? Hey! Attention to me please!- 

-What! Lizzie?-

-We’re going to take some shots! If we’re in group they’ll give a second round for free. Come with us.-

Josie sighed heavily and looked at Hope who seemed just as shocked and maybe a little turned on as her. They followed Lizzie and Sebastian to the bar and asked for four shots, plus the free ones.

-Jo, are you drinking?- 

Josie thought about it for a moment and then decided that maybe she needed it.  
She just took the little glass and took one big sip of it all at once, she felt everything inside burning, but it was nothing compared to what she had felt just a few moments before.  
When she was done drinking she noticed that Hope was doing the same.  
After that they all came back to the dance floor. For a moment Josie couldn’t see Hope anymore, so she just stuck by Lizzie who made her spin around for a while. 

-Lizzie you’re making me feel dizzy.- She chuckled.  
She didn’t have the time to realize what was happening but the next thing she knows, Hope had rolled her around to face her and was keeping the brunette in her embrace.  
Hope had a look that Josie knew too well. She wanted her. But she decided that teasing her would be more fun. 

“...I push up on my toes, you call me "sweet thing"  
And breathing down your neck, your body screaming  
And you thought that you were the boss tonight, but I can put up one good fight  
I flip the script like I can take a beating

And when you start to feel the rush  
A crimson headache, aching blush  
And you surrender to the touch, you'll know  
I can put on a show, I can put on a show  
Don't you see what you're finding?  
This is heaven in hiding, oh” 

Hope couldn’t take it anymore and dragged Josie outside behind the storage where she knew no one would see them. 

-Hope? Where are you taking me?- 

She didn’t answer, instead she just pushed her against the wall and collapsed their lips together in a heated kiss.  
She didn’t know how someone small like her could but she raised Josie from the ground and Josie crossed her legs around Hope’s waist. Hope moved her lips to Josie’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses and sucking on her skin. Josie moaned and then took Hope’s face in her hands to look at her. 

-You’re something out of this world Hope Mikaelson.- 

-Same goes for you.- 

-I would do really bad things to you right now.- 

-I swear if you hadn’t this one piece costume you would be already without it.- 

Josie chuckled, still gasping for air. -Oh yeah? In the middle of the street? Are you trying to get us arrested?- 

-I don’t care as long as I’m with you.- 

-Oh so you could sing to me your teasing songs all the time in jail.- 

-And I would win all the time.- 

-I could never resist you.- They both laughed wholeheartedly and then exchanged a soft kiss.  
In the same moment Hope’s phone started ringing. Since Josie was still in Hope’s arms she held out a hand in her back pocket to take her phone. 

-It’s Lizzie.-

-Dammit Lizzie!- She groaned in frustration. Josie answered the call and put Lizzie on speaker.

-Hey. You’re reaching Hope Mikaelson’s voicemail. I can’t talk to the phone right now. I’m probably fucking my girlfriend. Leave a message!- 

-WHAT? DOES SHE REALLY HAVE THIS VOICEMAIL? Wait. Josie?? I SWEAR IF YOU TWO ARE HALF NAKED SOMEWHERE I’M SENDING HOPE BACK TO FRANCE.- 

-Except I’m taking Josie with me.- 

Suddenly someone appeared from the corner. It was Lizzie, looking at them pissed and her phone still to the ear.

-We are leaving. Put Josie on the ground you perv.- 

Both of them laughed while Lizzie walked away and they started following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL...It’s hot again in here. 👀🔥
> 
> I really hope you’re enjoying the story so far. There are many cute and funny and fluffy and hot moments to come. Oh and EMOTIONAL. 
> 
> I won’t say nothing more. BYE


	16. I hope that this lasts

Josie had just woken up while Hope was still sleeping next to her. She seemed still deeply asleep so she decided to let her sleep and make some breakfast for when she wakes up. Walking to the kitchen she felt some distinct voices coming from there. She was still adjusting to the light and kept rubbing her eyes. When she got there she saw two people sitting at the table. It was Kai and her father. She definitely didn’t expect that. She hadn’t heard from him in more than a year and now he was there? In her house? 

-Hi Josie.- He smiled nervously at her.  
Kai seemed worried because he didn’t know if Josie was silent because she was still sleepy or because what comes next was bad.

-What are you doing here?-

-I came to see you and your brother. You look so different.-

-Yeah I couldn’t stay 12 forever.- 

Definitely bad. 

-Josie he’s really here just to talk.-

-Which is the only thing I don’t want to do right now.-

-Then when? I can come by another time.- 

-What do you say about 10 years? Oh but in two years you can text me if you want.- 

-Okay Josie, I get it. I was an absent father. I regret it, really. But..-

-Uh-uh no, you weren’t an absent father, you weren’t a father at all. Just like mom has never been a mom. You know what I think? That being there for your child from 0 to 12 years is the easy part for you. The though part, comes next. When I wasn’t a child anymore, but a teenager. A full of insecurities, scared and lonely teenager who needed someone by her side to guide her through the hardships and the scary parts of growing up and learning about herself. But what happens when that teenager does all the work by herself?- 

She paused and stared at her father with a pained and raged look. Then spoke again. 

-This. This happens.- 

Josie was now crying silently and instantly went to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see Hope looking at her with a sad face. Probably she heard everything.

-I think you should go.- 

-Josie..listen to what he has to say.- Hope told her with a soft voice. Josie looked at her and she felt as if Hope was asking it as a favor. Of course she wanted her to talk to her dad. Probably she thought that no matter what it was important that she listened. And so Josie tried to do it. She sat at the table and waited for him to say something, while Hope was standing by the window to give them space, but not so much because she was not leaving Josie’s side. 

-I know that I’ve caused you pain. Both of you. And I am sorry that I thought that you would be better off without me, but at the time it was. I wasn’t in a good place. With my work and my new partner...it was just as bad as it was with your mother. I was still drinking too much and I wasn’t in the right mind to really be there for you if I couldn’t find the strength to help myself. I struggled, all this time. It took me two years to actually get better and be where I am now...that’s why I stopped texting.- 

-You could have told us that you weren’t happy. You could have come home so that we could help you.- 

-How could I ask you two to help me? You just told me that I wasn’t a father at all, let alone if I returned home as an alcoholic who needed help. I couldn’t put that burden on you two.- 

Josie was starting to understand his point. He wasn’t completely wrong, but at the same time there was too much that he missed and she still felt hurt for that. In a way he didn’t want to be a problem for his kids, but on the other hand Josie couldn’t avoid but think that she would have wanted to be there for him. 

-We are family. No matter what, you should have reached for us. It was better for us to be there for you than for you to be completely out of our lives until now.- 

-I know. And I’m sorry. But that was what I thought was right at the time.- 

Josie nodded and looked down, staying silent.

-I’m not asking for your forgiveness. If you feel like I deserve it, you’ll tell me with time. Right now I really just want to see how my kid’s life is going.-

Kai let out a small smile and pats him on the shoulder, while Josie just nods and looks at him in the eyes for the first time.   
She hoped that this would turn out as something good. Not that her father being there could make up for all the time missed, but maybe with time it could be enough. And they had it.   
After the conversation they invited their father to stay for lunch, and while Kai and Alaric were cooking, Josie got changed and then went outside on the terrace. She still had to process and needed some time to think.  
When Hope passed by she noticed that Josie was outside and went up to her. She surrounded the brunette’s neck with her arms and lied her head on Josie’s shoulder from behind. 

-Where is your mind going?- 

-Nowhere really.- 

-You want me to leave you alone for a moment?- 

-Never.- She reached Hope’s hand and took it to her lips and left a sweet kiss. 

-It went good, don’t you think so?- 

-In a way maybe.- 

-Just give him time. He wants to prove himself to you in a way. I can see that he wants to gain your trust, your respect, and maybe your love.- 

-I want to give him that, I really do. I just..have to put the anger aside, I guess.-

-And you will. Like you said, no matter what, he is family. I talk about my father as my hero but he still did many mistakes that both me and my mother had to forgive. With time you’ll be able to put all of that behind.- 

Josie turned to face her and left a sweet kiss on Hope’s lips, who smiled tenderly.

-What’s that for?- 

-For being the best girlfriend ever.- 

-I can add that to my resume along with your number one fan and your biggest crush.- 

-That too.- She chuckled.

Then it was time for lunch and they all sat at the table and actually had a nice time. He genuinely wanted to know about their lives and their careers and their friends. 

-When I saw you this morning I thought you were maybe their roommate, then I thought that you probably were the girlfriend of one of them. I still don’t know whose.-

-Try to guess.- 

-Josie’s.- he smiled and both of them smiled back. 

-Was it too hard to think that maybe she could be my girlfriend?- Kai said pretending to be offended. 

-Ew Kai.- Josie made a disgusted face while Hope bursted laughing.

-No she could never. I see it now, just looking at them near each other. I really couldn’t see them with any other person honestly.- 

-Uh, I like your dad.- Hope whispered to Josie even if everyone could hear it. 

-Well I have a girlfriend too even if it’s not that small.-

-Hey!-

-Where is she son?-

-Right now she’s away. She’s training for the army and in a week will come back home.- 

-Wow, you really went high level. Congrats.-

-Dad uhm...we usually spend the nights at a café in the neighborhood. Lizzie works there and I kinda..sing.-

-You sing?- 

-Yeah. Just covers I mean, but if you want you can join us. It could be fun.- 

-I would love that.- 

Later that night they went to the café where Josie introduced Alaric to Lizzie and Sebastian. He seemed to like her so much that he sat by the counter for a full hour, with Lizzie probably telling him about all the good stories she had about Josie.   
Meanwhile Kai, Hope and Josie were at the table sipping their drinks. 

-I’m glad you gave dad a chance Jo.-

-Yeah me too. I just hope that this lasts honestly.- 

-It will baby, don’t worry.- Hope smiled reassuringly and put her hand on Josie’s. 

-Well I thought I was here to hear you singing?!- Alaric appeared with a cup of coffee in his hand.

-Uh, now I’m nervous.- 

-Come on. Bring Hope with you as support. Hope you can sing right?-

-Oh yes she can.- Josie remembered the surprise she did for her.

-No I can’t do it here.- 

-Oh come on! You know that something like two million people listened to your voice at the radio right?- 

-She sang at the radio?!- Alaric was impressed.

-No, I just did her a surprise and recorded a cover song with my voice for her, and it went live.- 

-THAT’S THE CUTEST THING EVER.- 

-Thanks Kai.- Hope smiled sincerely.

-I might be your biggest fan from now on. Hashtag Hosie. I will never complain about you two doing..- Hope put nuts into his mouth before he could say anything more. Josie chuckled and got up, taking Hope’s hand and dragging her on stage. 

-Get yourself comfortable dad.- 

-What are we singing baby?- Hope sat down in front of her waiting for Josie to be ready.

-You’ll see.- Josie smirked.

-But you have to tell me!-

-You can join if you know it. Or I’ll just serenade you again.- 

-You’re so cheesy I love you.- They both chuckled and then Josie sat behind the piano. 

-You’re not using the guitar?-

-No, tonight we go with piano.- She smiled at her tenderly and started playing a slow melody. Hope couldn’t recognize it at first, but when she did and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you

Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin  
Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you

Oh, like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be

Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you”

Josie was smiling widely at Hope the whole time, while she couldn’t help but be completely hypnotized. She tried not to cry but eventually a tear fell on her cheek. When Josie was done she looked at her still smiling and mocked her.

-I thought you had to sing with me? You’re such a bad scene partner.- 

-I thought we were singing high school musical’s songs! You did it again!- She chuckled and rubbed her teary eyes. 

-Okay then next time High School Musical it is. So I don’t make you cry.- 

They both laughed and Josie closed the distance with a sweet kiss. They got off the stage and went back to the table and as Josie looked at her father, he was smiling tenderly at her.

-Dad? Have you been crying?- 

-What? No! I just..it was so beautiful. God, you two really love each other so much.-

-Yeah, imagine how tired we are.- Lizzie came out of nowhere and broke the moment, making all laugh.


	17. You’re lucky to have her

Another month went by and it was almost spring. Alaric was momentarily living with Josie and Kai, but they really didn’t mind him staying there so for them he could also stay there permanently. Meanwhile Hope thought it was best not spending every night and day at Josie’s since now her father was there. She thought it would be rude and also that there were too much people at that point, so she started sleeping at home again considering that her aunt was back in town.   
Josie was heading to work and as she stepped in the hallway to take the elevator, she run into Olivia after a long time.

-Olivia. Hi.- They both looked slightly embarrassed.

-Josie, hey.- 

-How..how are you?-

-Good. I’m really good.-

-I’m glad.- She really was. She still felt bad for how they left things. She didn’t know if it was okay to bring that up or not.  
But before she could, Olivia did.

-Listen, Josie. I know you wanted to make things right and I’m sorry if I was a little immature, I just was angry and disappointed. That’s all.-

-I know, I get it. I’m sorry about everything Olivia, really.- 

-It’s okay. We’re good now. You can stop torturing yourself at night. I know you do.- She chuckled and Josie did too. 

-Yeah.- 

-By the way, I heard what Hope did for you. The whole production couldn’t stop saying how cute she was for doing that. That was really beautiful.- 

Josie was surprised to hear her saying that, but she was glad that they could talk about this openly.

-Yeah it was. I was truly shocked.- 

When the lift arrived to Olivia’s floor, she turned to Josie again before leaving.

-You’re lucky to have her. I’m really happy for you, I mean it.- Olivia gave her a last small smile and then the elevator doors closed.

Later that day Josie decided to stop by Hope’s house because she missed her. When she arrived on the driveway she could see Hope standing in the garden. She was painting something and was in her old clothes, all stained with paint. Josie couldn’t help but smile. But the cuteness of the moment ended soon, since she decided to scare her. She took off her scarf and tried to walk as quiet as possibile, even holding her breath, to arrive behind her back and blindfold her eyes with the scarf. Hope instantly smiled. 

-You know you can’t scare me right? This scarf has your perfume. If you want to kidnap me at least do it professionally.- 

She chuckled and Josie rolled her eyes. She failed but she decided to keep teasing her and moved Hope’s hair on one side to place her lips on her bare neck and leave a trail of warm kisses.

-Josie...behave.-

-Mhmh.- She kept kissing and sucking on her skin, while she let a hand run under Hope’s shirt to caress her skin. 

-Josie..-

-Good Morning Josie! You forgot to knock or do you just sneak in now?- 

Josie jumped instantly letting Hope go and turning to look at Rebekah who was standing by the door. She was smiling at her but she was well aware of what was going on. 

-Rebekah, hi. I um..I just saw her outside so I just decided to..well.- 

-To sneak up on my niece and go all Fifty Shades Of Grey on her?- 

-What?! NO!- She was blushing like she never had while Hope couldn’t stop laughing at the situation and was enjoying it more than she should have. 

-Nevermind.- Rebekah gave her a last judgy look and went back inside. Josie sighed heavily and put both hands on her face, then looked at Hope who was still laughing out loud. 

-You think this is funny?-

-I told you to behave! Oh my god my stomach hurts. I can’t help it, I’m sorry.-  
She was still laughing. Josie couldn’t help but smile because she loved that sound.  
-Oh my god. Okay. I’m good, I think I’m done.- But she kept chuckling.

-Next time I’ll just scare you with an axe.- 

-I’d like to see you try. What are you doing here by the way?- 

-I was done at the radio and decided to come to see you since my girlfriend decided to move out and I really miss her.- 

-I know baby. I miss you too. It was a trauma coming back to sleeping in my bed.- 

-Just come back then. Kai misses you too.-

-I’m not really that comfortable living with you and your dad in the same house.-

-You’re just scared of what he could see or hear.- Josie smirked at her.

-Well..yes! With Kai is different, he’s not your father you know.-

-You so desperately want him to like you.-

-Actually he already does. We had breakfast together yesterday while you were at work.-

-You did?! Oh my god.-

-Yeah it was nice. He’s really kind to me.- 

-I’m happy to hear that.- 

Then Josie remembered what happened that morning.

-Oh, you know who I run into this morning? Olivia.-

Hope tensed for a moment and looked at Josie.

-Relax. She just told me she was sorry for how she reacted and that we are good. And also that she knows about what you did and said, and I quote “You’re lucky to have her”.-

-Damn right you are.- 

Josie laughed and then got closer to leave a sweet kiss on Hope’s lips. Then she stared at her for a moment.

-You have blue on your cheek.- 

-I’ll go and get changed in a bit.- 

-Can I shower with you?- 

-Josie Saltzman, since when you have that dirty mind?- She smirked at her. Josie chuckled.

-I’m just messing with you. And you shouldn’t be surprised, you inspire me.-

-Huh, I inspire you? What do I inspire you, my love?- 

She got dangerously close to Josie, looking at her provocatively while moving her eyes from the brunette’s lips to her eyes. Josie froze for a moment and held her breath. 

-Hope..- 

-What baby?- She was even closer now, and her warm breath was a few inches from Josie’s lips. 

-Behave.- 

Hope laughed and backed away from her, still looking at her with a smirk on her face. She went on painting but said something to Josie at the same time. 

-I can’t believe I got so lucky sometimes.- 

Josie smiled at her but Hope didn’t turn her gaze to look, instead she just kept looking at the painting. 

Later that night Josie came back home after spending all evening with Hope. As she got home she found her father on the couch watching Tv. 

-Hey dad, what’s up?-

-Hey. Not much. I heard you at the radio this morning. You’re so good at what you do. And I’m not saying that just because you’re my daughter.- 

-Thank you dad.- He smiled tenderly, feeling really happy about the moment that they were sharing.

-Where is Hope?- 

-Home. Why?- 

-I kinda miss having her here.-

-What is wrong with everyone missing my girlfriend in this house?- 

-She’s a natural really. It’s easy to love her.-

-Go tell her that.- She chuckled and then they stayed silent for a while until Alaric spoke again.

-When are you asking her?- 

-Asking her what?- 

-To marry you.- 

Josie froze for a moment and raised her eyes to look at him who was still looking at her tenderly. He noticed the scared look on her face and smiled.

-You have it written all over your face every time you look at her.- 

-Dad I..- 

-You’re scared?- 

-What? No, of course not. God, she’s the only thing I’m sure of. I would want nothing more.-

-Then what’s holding you back?-

She stared at him in silence and sighed. Then she smiled instinctively, the thought of Hope crossing her mind.

-What? Why are you smiling?-

-Nothing um..- She chuckled. -I was just picturing her in a wedding dress.-   
Her eyes were teary all of the sudden.

-Jo, why are you about to cry right now?- Her father chuckled and got closer to her to hold her. 

-Just..please don’t talk about this to anyone?- 

-I know nothing.- 

He winked at her and she relaxed for a moment.   
Having her father there was turning out to be a really good thing. He really could see right through her even if he didn’t know her really well. But maybe deep down he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...she’s really thinking about it. 👀


	18. Are you blushing?

A few weeks had passed since Penelope had come home and Josie decided not to talk to her or let her back into her life again. But Penelope kept texting her quite often, asking her how she was, how Lizzie was, since the blonde didn’t want to get in the middle of things, but also because she was in a really good place with Hope and she didn’t want to disrespect her or betray her in any way. Josie knew that and she talked to Lizzie to ask her opinion about what she should do at that point.   
Maybe bring up Penelope could ruin things again and Josie didn’t want that. She knew that she couldn’t trust Penelope as she did before but cutting her out of her life completely seemed too much. Josie was in a dead end. 

-Lizzie I really don’t know how to bring that up to her. I can already imagine her face when I’ll say Penelope’s name. I don’t want her to start doubting again.- 

-I hear you Jo. But you also have to think if it could really work. I mean, are you sure Penelope would behave and stop getting in the middle of it?-

-I’ll make it clear. And it’s not like I’m blind like I was before. Now I know how she acts around me and Hope, and if she does something that seems wrong I’ll know.- 

-Jo I have no problem burying down the axe. But you really have to consider Hope’s feelings about this. I want her to feel safe just as much as you. She doesn’t deserve another heartbreak.- 

-Absolutely not. She is my priority.- 

Lizzie smiled at her and got back to work. Then Josie decided to surprise Hope at work and bring her lunch. But she also wanted to talk to her about what she discussed with Lizzie.   
She entered the gallery and made her way to the second floor that lead to the offices. She went by the desk where the secretary was. 

-Hi. I’m sorry, is Hope here in her office?- 

-Um I believe she’s working on the restoration of a piece. But she should be done any moment for lunch break. Do you want me to call her?- 

-Josie? What are you doing here?- Hope suddenly appeared in the hallway smiling at the brunette. Josie thought she was beautiful, especially with that white lab coat on. 

-I hoped that we could have lunch together.- 

-Well I have my break now. Come to my office.- 

She followed Hope to her office and also saw it for the first time. It wasn’t very big but was very neat and clean. Unusual for Hope who was usually so messy. 

-That’s really nice.- 

-Yeah it is. I don’t really spend much time in here, I don’t even know why I have it honestly.-

-Uh maybe I can come here often for your “lunch breaks”.- She smirked at her and Hope smiled. 

-I’m not doing that at work.- 

-I’m sorry?! Are you refusing a hook up with your girlfriend on this desk?- 

Hope tensed but tried to keep that thought out of her mind. 

-Shut up Josie.- 

Josie smiled knowing she had hit her. She decided to let it go for now and hoped that this could break the ice to talk to her seriously.

-I actually also wanted to talk to you about something.- 

-Tell me.- 

-But you have to promise me you won’t freak out or get mad because I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about, okay?- 

Hope stopped unpacking the food and turned all her attention to Josie. She sighed heavily and rested her body to the back of the chair. She knew she wouldn’t like what was coming but she didn’t want to make a scene before Josie could have the chance to explain herself. 

-Okay.- 

-So...Penelope has been texting me. But not in a weird way. She keeps telling me that she’s sorry and that she only wants to be friends again. I obviously haven’t told her anything yet and I haven’t forgiven her for that matter. Because I wanted to talk to you first. If I do this..letting her in our life again, I want to make sure that you’re actually okay with it. You wouldn’t have to worry about me taking sides because if she does something wrong I’ll know it. I will always believe you, Hope. But I don’t want you to be scared and worried that you can lose me because of her.- 

-So you want to forgive her. I mean..you want her in your life.- 

-I know that I care about Penelope as the person I knew before all that happened with you, but I don’t think she is really that bad person because of her mistakes in the past. I also think that I hurt her too and between all that she probably has her ways to cope it, most of them wrong of course, but still. I mean I rejected her more than once. But we’ve always tried to make it work because we were family.-

-And why do you think it can really work this time?- 

-Because at this point she really has no more weapons against us.- She smiled lightly at Hope and then continued. -Hope Mikaelson, no one stands a chance against you. You don’t even have to fight back. I’m yours.- She smiled sweetly and Hope couldn’t help but smile back.

-Why are you painting it as a war field?- 

-...Because it’s poetic?- 

Hope chuckled.

-You’re so stupid.- Hope smiled while Hope stared at her in silence. Before she spoke again.

-Okay. If you want to forgive her that’s okay. I trust you and I’ll..try to behave. As long as she does too.-

-I’ll make it clear to her, I promise.-

-What does Lizzie think about it?- 

-Well..Lizzie is willing to, I quote: “bury the axe”, but she really doesn’t trust her anymore and she would pick the axe back if something happens. I know she will take your sides no matter what. You know she’s never been a diplomatic.-

Hope chuckled. -No she isn’t, but I’m glad to have an ally by my side.-

-I really think you have the whole army, Mikaelson. My brother and my father would be ready to kill for you.- 

-God, you’re right. That’s so poetic. I love them all.- 

Both of them chuckled. Then Hope cleared her throat and spoke again.

-I have to tell you something too. It’s not a bad thing. Or maybe just a little.-

-Okay...now I’m worried.-

-My boss called to tell me there is an important art show in France and I have to go.-

-What?! When? And why you?- 

-I have to leave next week. It’s for all of us, not just me.-

-How long will it be?-

-Two weeks I suppose.- 

-Then you come back to me?- 

-Of course I’ll come back to you. I always do.- 

She smiled at the brunette but then Josie put on a sad face. -How can I survive two weeks without you?- 

-Oh baby you will be just fine, I’m sure.-

-No I won’t. You’re leaving me with Kai and Lizzie. Kai. And Lizzie.- Hope chuckled.

-I promise, when I come back I won’t leave you ever again.-

-You’re just going to turn down what your boss tells you to do? You’re such a bad girl.- 

-No, silly. Because I’ll step in as assistant manager at the gallery. So I need to be here.-

-YOU ARE?!- 

-Yes I am.- Hope smiled widely. 

-When were you planning on telling me?!-

-Um..just now actually.- 

Josie got up and went to sit on Hope’s lap to kiss her deeply, cupping her cheeks in her hands. 

-I’m so proud of you.- 

-Thank you baby.-

Hope smiled widely and Josie did the same. Then she closed the distance again and kept kissing her with more passion, running a hand through Hope’s hair while with the other she caressed her hip. Hope felt an electric shock running through her body at Josie’s touch and broke the kiss to catch her breath. Josie rested her forehead together keeping her eyes closed.

-Josie..Not here.-

-Please..We won’t see each other for two weeks, we should make good memories before you go.- 

-We’re not having sex in here.- 

Josie ignored her and moved to spread her legs and seat on Hope’s lap properly. She kept moving her hands under Hope’s shirt while pressing her body against hers and left a trail of warm kisses on her neck.

-This lab coat looks so good on you..- Hope gasped as Josie continued to tease her and whisper while kissing her skin. 

-But I really want to take it off.-

-Josie..- 

-What, baby?-

She kept pressing her hips against Hope’s and kissing her neck, until she bites her softly and sucks on her skin. Hope lets out a small moan and then she bites her lips to shut her mouth. She sighs and looks at Josie with desire. 

-Make it quick.- 

Josie smirked and moved her hands down to Hope’s pants to unbutton them. At the same time she got up and moved Hope to sit her on the desk. Josie pulled down her pants and placed herself between her thighs. 

-That depends on you.- 

She continued leaving wet kisses on her neck again. Hope sighed heavily and kept her hands on Josie’s back, pressing her fingers under her shirt and on her skin.   
Meanwhile Josie’s left hand was wandering under Hope’s shirt and went to unbotton her bra to touch her easily. Then she took Hope’s coat off and threw it on the floor. Then her hand returned under Hope’s shirt and took her breast in her hand and started teasing her more, while with the other hand she went down to her intimate part to run two fingers to her core. Hope started to feel on edge and was more and more needy at every touch. When the brunette took off the girl’s underwear, her fingers were back on Hope’s intimate part, moving them slowly before she fastened the rhythm. Hope was trying very hard not to be loud but it was very difficult for her. 

-Josie..please.- 

-Hope..I don’t think you want me to do what I’m thinking.-

-Please do it.-

-They will hear you.- 

-I don’t care. Please.-

Josie decided to fulfill her desire and lied Hope’s back down on the desk while keeping her eyes locked with hers while she went down her and spread her legs wide open.   
The brunette started kissing the girl’s soft spot and then moved her tongue slowly and then faster. Hope was already shaking under her touch and Josie could feel that she was close, so she decided to help her entering two fingers inside of her, first slowly and then fastening the rhythm.   
With that Hope reached the peak of pleasure and let out a loud moan while her body was shaking as if an earthquake was passing through her. After a few moments her body calmed down while her breath was still strained. Josie got up and surrounded Hope’s neck with her hands to pull her up and make her seat. Josie couldn’t help but chuckle looking at her.

-God, you’re always so shocked when I blow your mind.- 

Hope smiled and rolled her eyes and then sighed heavily. 

-Are you blushing?!- Josie mocked her and Hope hit her on the arm.

-Shut up and give me my panties before someone comes in and I give them a show.- 

-Oh they would be blessed for sure.-

Josie tossed her the underwear and leaned her back to the chair, smirking at Hope while still staring at her.

-You’d want that to happen?- 

-Of course not. You’re my girlfriend. Mine and only mine. You’re the only work of art that I won’t allow to expose to the public. At least not naked.-

Hope smiled at her widely and shook her head. Josie smiled back.

-What?- 

-Nothing.- 

It was not nothing. In that moment Hope was feeling something stronger than usual. She felt her heart so full that she feared she could say something that she shouldn’t. She decided to keep the thought for herself. And wait for the right moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably having too much fun with this 🥵👀 But I hope you appreciate it anyway.
> 
> The last four chapters are full of fluff and emotional moments, I warn you. And thank you as always for reading this story <3


	19. Can you at least nod?

The two weeks that Hope was away had been the worst for Josie. She never thought that being apart from her would make her feel so miserable. They had been apart before but they were broken up. Now it felt even worse since there was the time zone to consider and she could talk to her only for one hour a day.   
But fortunately that torture was now about to end. Josie was at the airport to pick Hope up because she couldn’t wait another hour more to see her. She was looking for her in the crowd but couldn’t see her anywhere. Why did she have to be so small?   
At some point she spotted a red head who instantly smiled at her as soon as their eyes met. Josie run to her while Hope let her bags fall to catch the brunette in her arms.

-I can’t believe you’re here! Oh my god, you’re actually here. I’m touching you!- She kept touching her as to feel if she was real and then grabbed her cheeks to pull her into a deep and infinite kiss. It felt like minutes of making out, until they pulled away and stared in each other’s eyes.

-I really missed that.- 

-Don’t tell me.- Hope smiled and gave her one last kiss before picking her things up and started heading out of the airport.

-Tonight everyone’s coming at my place to welcome you back. My father is also excited to see you.-

-Wow I was away for two weeks and you plan me a welcome home party? I think Kara is going to feel offended.-

-Hope, my family worships you. They talk about you more than me. These two weeks, every time I tried to get my mind off of you, don’t take it personal, it was just because I was REALLY sad, they would bring you up and I felt worse than before.- 

-Oh baby.- She caressed her cheek and made a cute sad face. 

-Yeah well maybe I am too co-dependent.- 

-Those are Lizzie’s words for sure.-

-Yes they are. But she misses you too.-

-Are you taking me home first? I want to leave this bags and have a shower first. I stink.-

-My girlfriend doesn’t stink.- She chuckled keeping her eyes on the road.

-Huh, I do trust me. Plane is the worst.- 

After a while they arrived at Hope’s and as Josie spent some time with their little puppy who Josie was barely seeing since Hope came back at her place. Meanwhile Hope had a shower and got changed.   
When she was ready to go they headed to Josie’s and as they came in Hope found herself lifted up from the ground.

-Kai! Put me down!- She laughed wholeheartedly while Kai kept walking around the kitchen with Hope in his arms. 

-I WON’T LET YOU LEAVE AGAIN. YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME AGAIN.- He was imitating Stitch’s voice.

-You know I soften when you give me Stitch voice.- 

-That’s the point.- Hope smiled at him while he finally put her down and Hope noticed Alaric watching them amused. Then he went up to her to hug her.

-Welcome back Hope. You were missed.-

-So I’ve heard.- She chuckled.   
-You all make me feel too important.-

-Wait for Lizzie to come and then we’ll see about that.- Josie gave her a kiss and at the same time the doorbell rang.  
She went to open and there was Lizzie and Sebastian at the door.

-Speak of the devil.- 

-HOPE MIKAELSON.- Lizzie rushed in and looked at her with a serious face. Then her serious face broke down and she smiled, pulling her in her embrace.   
-Never leave me again with that sad girlfriend of yours.- 

-I missed you too Lizzie.- 

-Well I guess you are the centre of the universe around here.- Josie mocked Hope, making her laugh.

After a while Kara arrived too. They all ordered pizza and catch up on the latest news. Lizzie was finally starting her own agency and she couldn’t be more enthusiastic about it.  
Kara announced that she most likely had to move away for her training and Kai decided to follow her. He thought that it was time for him to make compromises and maybe realize what he wanted to do in a new place. For Josie just thinking about it was really hard. She has lived with her brother all her life and even if they were apart for two years before, now it seemed all too permanent. But she tried not to let this sadden her, because there were still good things to come for sure. And she had Hope by her side after all.

After dinner they decided to play charades as they always used to do. First it was Sebastian’s and Lizzie’s turn. Lizzie had to guess.

-Okay. Ask me anything love.-  
-Okay. Male or female?-  
-Male.-   
-Is he an actor? A singer? Both?-   
-No, no and no.-   
-What the fuck. Okay. Is he a politician?-   
-No.-   
-What the..-  
-Time’s up!-   
-It was Spongebob! I told you to pick a celebrity!-   
-Spongebob IS a celebrity.-  
-IT’S A FUCKING CARTOON.- 

-Okay blondie calm down, now it’s my turn and Kara’s. Move away.-

Kai took the phone and stood in front of Kara. Then  
Kara sat on the chair with the phone on her forehead. 

-Okay. Is it a singer?-   
-Yes babe. You’re winning already.- Kara chuckled.  
-Male or female?-  
-Female.-  
-Um..is she like very young? Like in her 20s?-  
-No. She’s a real L a d y.- He winked at her.  
-Lady Gaga?-   
-Yes!- 

-You cheated!- Hope protested. 

-I didn’t! She’s just too smart at taking my hints.- 

Hope rolled her eyes and then she and Sebastian went for the next round. Meanwhile Josie was by the window looking at them, with her father by her side who glanced a look at her. 

-Are you okay kid?-

-Yeah I’m..just nervous.-

-Do you need some air?-

-No, I’m good.- She smiled lightly at him.   
He took her in his arms to hug her and left a sweet kiss on her forehead. Then he smiled at her pulling her away. 

-Go play.- 

Josie smiled and went to join the others. They were all screaming to Lizzie who couldn’t guess, again. 

-Lizzie we get it, it’s not your lucky night.- 

-I guess not.- She groans and gets up. 

-Should we play Monopoly instead?- Josie proposed.

-Do you want Lizzie and Kai to rip each other’s heads?- Hope chuckled.

-Maybe.-

-There’s no way I’m letting him near me.- 

-Do they always do like this?- Alaric asked Josie curious.

-Yes. They hate (but love) each other.-

-I don’t know about him but my love is for a few people only and he is not included.- Lizzie said sitting by the kitchen table.

-Of course you love me. But you’ll never admit it. Anyway, since dad is here we’ll try to behave, right blondie?- Kai said putting the game on the table. Lizzie looked at him annoyed and crossed her arms to her chest and forcedly answered positively. 

-Yes.-

-Great. Dad, wanna join?-

-Sure.- 

They sat around the table and started playing some rounds. After twenty minutes on the third round Kai and Lizzie were already having their first fight.

-I’m telling you this is worth nothing.-

-Then why do you want it?! Just pay me and go buy somewhere else.- 

-You know I like this place, but every time you steal it before I can buy it. You’re a jackass.- 

-Guys! Language.- Alaric stepped in.  
Lizzie was looking embarrassed and shut up immediately. Josie was actually enjoying this for the first time. 

-Come on go on Kai.- He threw the dice and counted the steps: Jail.

-Are you kidding me?!- Kai groaned. Meanwhile Lizzie was smirking satisfied.

-That’s karma my friend.- 

-Did you just call me FRIEND?- Kai frowned.

-The only time I like you is when I see you in pain. So yes, you are my friend now.-

-Well, I’ll take it.- They both smiled at each other and then Josie passed the dice to Hope. 

-Wait, it’s not my turn yet. It’s your father’s.- 

-No Hope it’s yours.-

-Are you sure?-

-Positive.- Alaric gave her a tender smile. Well okay.   
She threw the dice and she landed on “Chance”. So she took the card to read it.

-Let’s see.- she paused to clear her throat. -You have the chance to choose one person to spend the rest of your life with. Right now I am choosing you, Hope Mikaelson. What...is your choice?-

Her voice became almost a whisper in the end. She was confused but also..shocked, maybe? What was happening? She glanced at Josie by her side who was now facing her on her knee and was holding a small box in her hands. When Hope met her eyes her jaw fell and let out a breath. 

-Josie...what is this and what are you doing?- 

-All this time I fucked up many, many times with you Hope. Sometimes I made choices that turned out to be stupid and wrong in so many ways. For too long I had the feeling that I always made you feel scared that one day I might just back away and not choose you as it happened in the past. Well I’m not doing that anymore. That’s never gonna happen again. So what I’m doing is...telling you that I choose you for life, Hope Mikaelson. You will never have to fear losing me because now more than ever I know that without you by my side, I just don’t know how to exist. I want you, Hope, if you’ll have me.-

She paused to take a breath while Hope was silently crying and trying very hard not to start sobbing. Then Josie asked her the question.

-Hope Mikaelson, will you marry me?- 

In the end Hope was sobbing too much that she couldn’t even answer as much as she tried to calm down. Everyone else was just as shocked and moved but didn’t say a thing, enjoying the beauty of the moment. 

-Baby? Can you at least nod?- Josie chuckled between tears and made Hope laugh too. She took a deep breath and looked at Josie with eyes full of love other than tears. 

-Well it’s not like I can say no. The game doesn’t allow it.- 

-That’s your answer?!- Josie raised her voice pretending to be offended, but still smiling widely at her.   
Hope laughed and shook her head and leaned closer to Josie, cupping her cheeks and pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. When Hope pulled away she stared at Josie and just then she gave her the answer.

-There is no way I could have said no in the first place. I would marry you on your doorstep right now. So yes.-

Josie smiled widely and kissed her again. When they parted they both remembered that everyone was there and they were all crying. Josie mocked them.

-Sorry guys, was it too much for your baby hearts?- 

-My two best friends are getting married and this was the best proposal I’ve ever seen.- Then Lizzie started crying again and hide her face into Sebastian’s chest.

-Aww Lizzie. Don’t do that please.- Josie chuckled.

-I think that’s the second time I’ve cried after years. And the first was when you two broke up.- Kai wiped tears off of his face while Kara gave him a hug to console him.   
Then Josie glanced at Alaric who had teary eyes too. He smiled at both of them.

-You deserve each other girls. I’m so happy for you two.- He leaned to pull them both in a hug. 

-Thank you dad.- 

After they parted Hope realized something. 

-Wait! I still haven’t put the ring on! Were you planning on keeping it?- She mocked Josie who opened her mouth in shock.

-Oh my god I’m so stupid! No, of course not! I was too caught up in the moment and then you kissed me. You distracted me.-

-Of course it’s my fault.- Hope smiled and Josie smiled back at her. Then she took her hand and slowly put the ring around her finger. She kissed it gently while keeping her eyes on Hope who chuckled. 

-Now you’re officially my fiancée.- Josie told her, getting closer and surrounding Hope’s waist with her arms. 

-I like how that sounds.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THOUGHT I COULD WARN YOU AT THE BEGINNING BUT THEN I DECIDED TO SHOCK YOU I’M SORRY. 😭 
> 
> This made me too emotional and there are even more emotional moments to come.   
> Did you like the proposal? I really wanted it to be original and cute and I don’t know I just think it fits them.  
> Let me know what you think, see ya tomorrow for another update <33


	20. Luckily we have that

It has been a week of celebrations for everyone. No one could stop talking about Josie’s and Hope’s engagement and make jokes about when they finally get married.   
Lizzie had cried her eyes out even though she tried to hide it, but when she went to congratulate to both Hope and Josie she just started sobbing again and said to them “Yes, I’ve been rooting for you since day one okay? I love you both so much”. And started crying again. Who knew that this could make her go so soft? And more to that, she was planning all the wedding.  
Kai was also the happiest. He went to Hope saying “You were my sister already so now let’s make it official”.  
It was the happiest Josie and Hope have ever been. They were marring their first love and nothing could top that.   
Josie had been a literal ray of sunshine all days at work. Even the crew thought there must have been something wrong since they’ve never seen her like that at 6 in the morning. But it was good to see. That morning she was even happier since that night was her bachelorette party. Well, theirs. They couldn’t split the group in two for obvious reasons.

“GOOD MORNING AMERICA! Oh sorry maybe that was too loud. Josie Saltzman for you as a perfect alarm in the mornings. Never thought I could be that. Anyway, you may have noticed that I’m way to cheesy and happy in the mornings lately, which is a joke of nature let’s be honest. But! The reason is that..I’m engaged. To the love of my life. So I wanted to warn you that if I am less cynical than usual, you can blame that.” She chuckled. 

“Let’s see some of your messages. Uh, you’re all congratulating to me. Thank you all. Oh! let’s hear David’s message.”

-What, Josie?! You’re really getting married? I was on my way to declare myself to you. That’s a shame.- 

Josie laughed. “I’m sorry David, you’re late. I don’t think I’ll go back from this. Come on guys tell me about your greatest love. I’m feeling romantic today.”

She noticed the crew making some signs to her from the other side of the glass.

“Oh, they’re telling me we have a call. Let’s see who that is. Hello! Tell us your name!”

“Hi Josie, my name is Hope. And I must say that I’m a little mad at my girlfriend actually. I could really use someone to talk to.” 

Hope? She was unbelievable. Josie put on a wide smile on her face and decided to play along with her. 

“What did she do? Don’t tell me she forgot to kiss you goodbye this morning.”

“No not that. But she did something that I really wanted to do first and she anticipated me. That’s just wrong.” 

“Could you be more specific?” 

“She proposed to me before I could. You see, I had this ring that I bought in France because it captured me and I just wanted to see it on her finger. But she stole my big moment. I can’t believe she did that.” 

Josie was smiling so hard but she didn’t allow herself to cry because she really had to stop doing that. 

“Okay, Hope. So now what? You’re gonna resent her for life?” 

“No actually, I think I’m going to fix it now.”

“What do you mean now?” 

“Josie Saltzman. I feel like I’ve been the luckiest girl on earth since that day you shouted at me at school five years ago. You’ve been my shoulder to cry on, my best friend, my family and sometimes even my therapist. You’ve been all the good things that I didn’t think I deserved. No matter how far we were from each other, you were always where my heart was. You told me something a few weeks ago that made me realize that you were the one and only for me. You said to me that I was your girlfriend and only yours. And that I was the only piece of art you wouldn’t allow to expose to the public. At least not naked.”   
She chuckled and Josie did the same, wiping off the tears from her face.   
“That was when I realized I wanted you for life, Josie. And I do want to be only yours. You’re my home. And now I need you to look in the glass in front of you.”

Josie raised her eyes to look behind the glass where the crew was supposed to be. Except there was only Hope holding the phone with an open box in her hand, showing the shiny ring. Josie’s mouth fell, and in that moment, she started sobbing. 

“Josie? What did we say about crying?” Hope was looking at her with a scolding face, but still smiling tenderly at her. 

“How can I not cry! You people heard who I have to deal with?! She’s so extra.”

“You mean extraordinary?” 

“Shut up.”

“I still have one more thing to say. Let me finish.” 

“Stop it.” She was chuckling and crying at the same time now.

“Josie Saltzman, will you marry me back?”

“Yes! Of course I will! Come in here you idiot.” 

They both laughed and Hope closed the call to enter the radio room, catching Josie right into her arms for a deep kiss. Then Josie kept leaving sweet kisses on Hope’s lips and cheeks, causing her to laugh. 

-May I put this ring on your finger now?- 

-Yes, you may.- 

Josie smiled widely and gave her one last kiss before dragging her near the microphone.

“Guys I’m really sorry for all of this, apparently my crew are hopeless romantics and whenever this one wants to do something for me they agree to her craziness. Say hi to our listeners Hope.”

“Hi people. Oh my god this is so weird. How does my voice sound to you?”

“I’m sure you sound fine. Let’s see what they say. I see many congratulations. Thank you guys. Then..Hope you’re the cutest. Hope please come propose to me asap.” Both of them laughed.

“I don’t think my fiancée would let me do that.” 

“If I gave you permission would you do that?”

“Of course not baby. I was just being delicate.” She whispered.

“They can hear you anyway.” 

“Sorry guys.” 

“They’re loving you and they want you to co-host with me.”

“That’s so sweet, but I have quite an important job now. I don’t think I can manage.”

“We’ll see what we can do for you guys. Maybe we’ll bring her in for love talk time occasionally or she can give you surprises advices since she seems to be pretty good at that.” Both of them laughed. 

“Now I think it’s time for some music.   
For you Paper rings by Taylor Swift.”

-You’re off!- 

They looked at each other and smiled. Josie held out her arms to reach Hope’s hands and get closer to her. 

-You’re crazy.- 

-And I’m okay with it.- She chuckled and caressed the brunette’s cheek. 

-Sorry for stealing your big moment.- 

-I think I fixed it pretty well, didn’t I?- 

Josie chuckled. -Yes you did.- 

-Now what do you say if we take the car and go somewhere?-

-Like where?- 

-You decide.- 

Josie thought about it for a moment and then something came up on her mind. She smiled and looked at Hope.

-Can we go were we had our first date?- 

Hope smiled in surprise and admired the brunette for a moment, then she nodded.

-Of course we can.- 

After twenty minutes drive they arrived on the hill were they had their first date almost five years before, except this time it wasn’t freezing, there was daylight and the sun was warm on their skin while they were lying on a blanket. Both of them were enjoying the moment in silence, playing with their hands in the air, both of them thinking how perfectly their hands intertwined.   
Suddenly Hope lied on her side to face Josie. She smiled at the brunette who looked at her with a curious face and smiled.

-What?-

-Where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?- 

-Can you believe I haven’t even been thinking about that? I was thinking about my life with you as a honeymoon already.- 

Hope rolled her eyes and smiled.

-Just stop it. You’re done trying to win me over.- 

-I’m never gonna stop showing how much I love you.- 

Hope leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. They stared at each other for a while with loving eyes. Then Josie broke the silence.

-I know I told you that you don’t have to be afraid anymore, but sometimes I can’t help but still hate myself for letting you go in the first place. God that was..so stupid.-

-Josie...there were so many things wrong at the time. I can’t say that I helped the situation. I was just as bad as Penelope. I really showed you my worst.- 

-You saw my worst too. Every time I had a panic attack or I was sad or stressed, you were there for me. No questions asked. You were there even when we barely talked anymore but you still sticked around for me. And I should have been grateful for that, I should have been there for you..-

-Josie.- She interrupted her rumbling and smiled at her. -We’re here now. That’s all that matters. And I won’t resent you for the past. I could never do that.- 

Josie smiled and took Hope’s hands in hers, looking down at them, then she looked at her again. 

-So where are we going for our honeymoon?- 

Hope chuckled and lied down looking at the sky. 

-I thought we could visit Europe. Both cold and warm places. I would really like to go to Norway, England, Scotland. Actually there are many other places but it would just take a lifetime to see everything.-

-Well luckily we have that.- She smiled widely at Hope who returned the smile. Then Josie talked again.

-We have to go to Italy for sure. I have a list of the best Italian food since I was fifteen and I have to eat it all. Then France, of course. Spain! Oh god.- 

Hope laughed still looking at the sky. 

-Well then we have our travels planned for our lifetime. We can write it all down and put it in a box. We can pick four places at the time and plan everything when we want to runaway. Deal?- 

Josie lied on her side to get closer to Hope, almost pressing her body on top of her and looking at her from above. She just kissed her gently and then stared at her. 

-Deal.- 

-We can take Lizzie with us sometimes.- 

-Ohh God! We can...discuss about that.-

-Come on!- 

-She would mock us the entire time! Can you imagine it?- 

-I don’t mind. It’s funny when she mocks us.-

-Wait until she knocks at our door while we’re at the good part.- 

-Oh my god you can’t be thinking about that.- 

-I’m...not.-

Hope laughed out loud and then surrounded Josie’s neck with her arms, pulling her in for a kiss. 

-I can’t believe I’m marrying you.- 

-I can’t believe you’re marrying me either.- 

Hope chuckled and pulled Josie closer to hold her in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were not done with the fluffy moments. Not at all. Romantic Hope is the sweetest. <333
> 
> Guys...I’m starting to get really sad since we’re almost at the end. I care about this story so much and I appreciate the fact that many of you are so invested just as me 🥺 Thank you really. 
> 
> Next chapter will be very very emotional. I literally wrote it between tears. You’ll see why. 
> 
> See ya tomorrow <33


	21. I’m in good hands

The day of the wedding was getting closer. Everything was almost ready thanks to Lizzie who was able to arrange everything in only three weeks. They had decided to get married in the huge green space that surrounded Hope’s family house. It had a deeper meaning for Hope in particular and Josie knew it. Hope didn’t ask for much, just that the celebration could be there. And Josie didn’t even have to argue about that. It was the perfect place for her just as it was for Hope. 

Those days before were being particularly difficult for Hope. She couldn’t help but think that the two most important people of her life, couldn’t be there to see it with their eyes. To live it with her.   
She found the courage to do something she hadn’t done in a very long time. She needed to go to her parent’s grave, because she felt the need to talk to them. She needed them to know. She went with Josie by her side, since she knew it would be too hard for her. But it was still something she needed to do.  
She walked closer to the stone, placing the flowers on the ground and touching gently her dad’s and mom’s picture.   
Josie decided to keep distance, to give Hope some space and privacy. 

-Hi dad, hi mom.- She smiled sadly, with her eyes already wet. She paused for a moment and then went on.  
-I know I haven’t been here in too long. I’m sorry about that. But um...I’ve been doing great things you know.- She smiled sadly and paused.   
-I’ve been painting a lot, dad. And I work in a gallery now. All my life revolves around painting. You would be proud, I know that.- 

At that point she started sobbing. She needed to stop for a moment since she was feeling so much that it was physically hurting her. But before Josie could go over to her, Hope started talking again, even if with a cracked voice. 

-I miss you dad. I miss you both. It doesn’t go a day without me thinking about you. And I’ve been really trying to be the person that you wanted me to be.   
I have a big family now, you know? There are many people who love me. I couldn’t believe it at first, but now I have love all around me. It feels good. Sometimes I’m scared it can be..taken away from me. But I know I can’t live with that fear.- She wiped tears off of her face and took a deep breath before going on.  
-I found the one, mom. Like you said to me. I’ve found my totally epic love and now I’m marring her.- She smiled between the tears and Josie couldn’t help but start crying too.   
-It wasn’t easy, but in the end she woke up and came back to me.- She chuckled. -She’s here with me. She always is. I really can’t imagine being with anyone else. You would really like her. Aunt Rebekah and Davina and uncle Kol literally worship her. As I do.- She stopped for a moment.  
-I just wish that you could be there to see it, you know. That you could walk me down the aisle, dad.- She tried to push back more tears, putting her hand to her mouth, struggling.   
-I um..I just wanted you to know that I am okay. That even if I cry every time I think about you, I am fine. I promise. You don’t have to worry about me, because now I have more than I could ever ask. I’m in good hands.- She smiled and caressed the pictures again.   
-I love you. Always and forever.- 

As much as she wanted to stay strong she couldn’t help but keep sobbing until Josie had to go over her to hug her. 

-It’s okay, Hope. They’re with you. They’re right here.- 

It took a few minutes for her to calm down. In the end she was so tired that when they got home she slept all afternoon.   
Josie thought that maybe it was best. That maybe this way she could get past the pain that she was feeling. Even if it had nothing to do with her, Josie felt like it did. And she felt bad for everything Hope was feeling right now. She feels like Hope can never think about that day without feeling sad and she hated it. If she could she would give her everything she wanted. If there was some kind of dark magic, she would do that for her. 

-Hey, where is she?- 

-She’s sleeping. She was...god, Kai, it was so sad.- She felt tears in her eyes again.

-Hey, don’t cry. She can’t see you like this, Jo.- 

-I know. But I feel bad for her. I...Kai, what if she doesn’t want to get married anymore?- 

-What are you talking about? Why wouldn’t she?-

-Because there’s the most important thing of her life missing. And she was broken right there.- 

-Josie..Hope never really dealt with the loss of her parents. We don’t know how long ago she went to see them or if she ever went. Of course it was hard for her. Probably the worst she has ever felt since that day she woke up in a hospital bed. But I don’t think that this will affect her future. Or her will to marry you.- 

Josie looked at him and wiped a tear off of her cheek and sighed. 

-I just want her to be okay. I want to make her happy. It’s like..my first purpose in life.- 

Kai chuckled and hugged his sister. 

-I know sissy, I know. Go wake her up so we can cheer her up with burger and fries, okay?- 

-Okay.- 

She went to her room and opened the door slowly, noticing that Hope was still sleeping peacefully. Josie sat on the bed next to her and studied her face closely. Her eyes were red and swollen, her face tired. She caressed her cheek gently and then pulled a strand of Hope’s hair behind her ear, running her fingers through her hair. After a while Hope started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.   
Josie smiled softly at her. 

-Hey baby. Kai brought dinner. Burger and fries.- 

She was keeping her eyes closed but was awake now. She spoke mumbling every word. 

-Can’t I eat in here?-

-Sure, only if we can eat with you.- 

Hope kept silent. Josie didn’t really know what to do or say. She was feeling a bit scared honestly. She didn’t want Hope to shut her out just now. She wanted to be there for her. 

-Hope? Please tell me what can I do for you.-

-Let me sleep.- 

-Hope..-

-Let me sleep, Josie.- 

Okay. That wasn’t what she was expecting, but she didn’t want to make things worse. She just got up and went to the door to leave, but then Hope called at her again.

-Wait..Josie. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be mean to you. Please.- 

-Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m not mad. I’m here.- 

She instantly pulled her in her embrace to reassure her. 

-It’s just..a bad day.- 

-I know, I know it is.- 

Josie lied her down on the pillow again and lied next to her to face her, leaving her a sweet kiss on the flushed cheek and caressing her. Meanwhile Hope looked at her with a tired look, but she was thoughtful. Josie noticed it.

-What baby?- 

-I know that you’re scared.- 

-Hope..- 

-I want to marry you, Josie. You’re my future, nothing can change or stop that. You know that, right?- 

Josie smiled lightly and caressed her face again, keeping silent. 

-I knew you would chicken out.- She let out a weak smile.

-Stop it. I don’t want to make this about me. I just want to be here for you.-

-You are. You always are. Don’t think even for a second that anything can change that.- 

Josie smiled tenderly at her.

-How are you feeling now?-

-Honestly? Numb. Probably because I cried every tear I had in me. But..- 

-I get it. It sucks.- 

-Yeah.- 

-You know what could help? Burger and Fries.- She smirked at her. 

-Uh, yes please.- 

-I’ll go get it. Can I tell Kai to join us?-

-Of course.-

Josie got up to go to the kitchen while Hope stayed there staring at the ceiling. After a few moments Josie came back with food in her hands and four glasses. 

-Why do you have four glasses?- 

-I found someone at the door.- 

She moved to reveal Lizzie behind her with a tender smile. 

-Hi Hopey.- Hope instantly smiled and sat down on the bed. 

-Hey you.-

-Someone called 911 and I appeared to be on duty.- 

-Lucky me.- 

-I won’t stress you with wedding stuff I promise. That, we’ll leave it to Josie later.- 

-No I’m fine with planning the wedding. We still have to decide the last things.- 

-Have you called to have the chocolate fountain?- Josie stepped in. Hope frowned.

-Chocolate fountain? We already agreed for a chocolate cake because you don’t like it any other way.-

-But I want the chocolate fountain too.- 

-God, you’re so spoiled.- 

-And who’s fault is that?!- 

-Oh so now you’re complaining that I spoil you too much?!- 

-No, I’m saying that you shouldn’t be complaining because you are the one who spoils me in the first place!- 

Lizzie was hardly trying to keep herself from laughing to their faces. Both of them moved their gaze to her at the same moment with an angry face.

-Are you two on your period at the same time again?- 

-Yes.- Both of them answered in sync. 

-That explains a lot. I think it’s best if we leave the planning for another day. I won’t lose my mind today with you two killing each other before you get married.- 

-These two have more mood swings than a pregnant woman.- Kai entered the room to sit on the side of the bed. 

Hope and Josie shared a look as they were both mad to each other, but then both of them softened and Josie went to hug her as Hope was waiting for her with open arms.

-I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to get mad at you, again.- 

-I’m sorry if I raised my voice. I just...want the chocolate fountain.- Josie put on a puppy face.

Hope chuckled and caressed her face before giving her a sweet kiss. -And you will have it.- 

-I know I told you I was a big supporter but I can’t live looking at this for the rest of my life. So can I put my conditions too on this marriage contract?- 

-We are not marring you Lizzie. And Hope is not marring Kai either. Why does everyone try to get in the middle of it? She’s mine!- Josie clings to Hope as a Koala, making the girl laugh.

-You’re lucky I’m soft today or I would’ve let you plan everything by yourself.- 

-You could never. You love us.- 

-No.-

-Yes.- Said both of them together.

-Stop talking in sync!-

-Okay.- Again.

-I’m going to play with Kai.-

-Yeah let’s go kick your ass.- 

-You wish, puppet.- 

And like that they just left. Josie looked at Hope with a smirk on her face.

-It really worked.- Hope said surprised.

-It always does.- 

They both smiled and leaned in for a kiss. First sweetly, then Hope deepened the kiss and moved on top of Josie starting a make out session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn’t cry too much like I did at the beginning of the chapter 🥺 If you did, I’m sorry. 
> 
> We’re almost at the end. Tomorrow I’ll post the last chapter of this story and I really tried to make it good for you. I really hope this story satisfied all your expectations.
> 
> Oh and thank you all so much for the kind comments on the proposal chapter. I love y’all <333 
> 
> See you at the end of the ride.


	22. I see my future in your eyes

Love is never easy, and yet is the most important feeling that leads our life. It never stays the same. Sometimes it is falling apart and come back together again. It is made of moments of high happiness but also pain. Sometimes it’s scary, it challenges you, but in the end you can’t fight were love leads you. In the end, what will survive of us will always be love.  
Experiencing that kind of love for Josie had been more than she could have ever imagined. Having Hope in her life was probably the closest thing to peace she could feel.  
Hope never thought she was someone worth deserving of love. She always thought that love could only be taken away from her. But, in spite of that, she had enough courage to trust that love would come. One time and then another. Until the day that she finally married her soulmate. 

The day they had been waiting for was finally there. Neither of them was scared, because they knew that there couldn’t be any other way it could go. They weren’t made for other people, they were made for each other.  
Hope was in her uncle’s room with her wedding dress on, standing in front of the mirror while her aunts Rebekah and Davina adjusted her dress. 

-We have to be careful when she walks on the grass or it will get dirty.- 

-It won’t Rebekah, we have the carpet that goes from the front porch to the arch.- 

-Right, you’re right. Hope? Where are the flowers for your hair?- 

Hope was staring at herself in the mirror lost in her thoughts. She was staring particularly at the dress she was wearing. It was her mother’s dress. That feeling of pain came back for a moment, but she was trying hard not to let it overcome her. She wanted it to be special, not something that made her fall apart. She felt closer to her this way. She could feel her watching over her. 

-Hope?- She suddenly recovers from her trance to look at Rebekah who was calling at her. 

-Yeah, sorry. I was lost in thoughts. I think Lizzie has it.- 

In that moment the door opened to reveal Kai with a wide smile on his face and the flowers they needed in his hands.

-You looking for this?- 

-Thank you Kai.-

He walked over to Hope to face her and to take a full look of her. He smiled tenderly as he met her eyes.

-You’re a wonder. Can I make a picture of you and then frame it and hang it at your gallery?- Hope chuckled.

-Your sister is the one who belongs to an art gallery, not me.- 

-You’re so cheesy.-

-It’s my wedding day, how can I not be?- 

-This can only get worse from now on. Poor Lizzie.- Hope laughed. 

-How is Josie? Have you seen her?-

-Not yet actually. I came to you first, so I don’t know.-

-I’m pretty sure I’m gonna pass out when I see her.- 

-Keep your shit together Mikaelson. And make it to the altar.- 

-I’ll do my best.- 

-Good. I’ll go to see how Josie is doing.- He took another look at Hope and smiled softly at her. He grabbed her face to pull her closer and leave a soft kiss on her forehead. 

-I love you.- 

Hope smiled widely at him with teary eyes. 

-I love you too. Now get your shit together and go see Josie.- He chuckled and then left the room. 

Meanwhile Josie was in the last room at the end of the hallway. One could say that Hope was quite calm compared to what Josie was feeling right now. One moment she felt excitement and the other she was feeling nervous, no matter how impossible was for Hope to change her mind. 

-Josie the dress has a veil for a reason.-

-I don’t care Lizzie. We said no veil.- 

-Then what am I supposed to do with it?!-

-Put it on the dog! I don’t care about the veil!- 

-Okay, but you’re still wearing the headband with the small diamonds.- 

-Yeah, that yes.- 

In that moment Kai opened the door and stormed in. 

-Well how is my beautiful sister?!-

-I think we were doing just fine without you.- 

-Lizzie be nice to me today, I’m very emotional.- 

-Whatever.- 

Josie turned around to look at Kai with a nervous face.

-How is Hope? Is she nervous? Should I go talk to her?-

Kai smiled and put his hands on Josie’s arms.

-She’s beautiful. And she is doing just fine. For now.-

-What do you mean “for now”?-

-Well she said she might pass out when she sees you.-

-See?! That’s why we have to use the veil.- Lizzie pointed out.

-I’m not putting the fucking veil! And please, tell Hope not to pass out. I want to read my vows before that happens.- 

-Will do.-

-Where are Kara and Penelope?- 

-Taking care of the last things like placing flowers around I think.-

-Okay, okay.- She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. 

-How did Hope agree to invite her anyway?-

-Let’s just say she loves me too much. But things seems to be good for real this time. They even talked a little the other day and both of them seemed fine.- 

-Well okay. As long as she doesn’t stop the ceremony I’m okay with it.- 

Josie looked at him with a scared face. 

-Do you think she could do that? Oh my god. Oh my god why did I invite her?! You’re right this is wrong!- 

-Hey! Josie? Look at me.- Lizzie placed her hands on Josie’s shoulders and smiled at her reassuringly.  
-Today you sign up for a life full of happiness. And dirty nights. But still, full of happiness. No one is going to ruin it. Penelope would never go that far. But if she tries, I’ll jump on her and knock her out before you two can even notice.- 

Josie chuckled. But then she was about to cry. 

-NO Josie, don’t you dare. I used all waterproof makeup but I’m not taking chances. Keep your Trevi fountain off until I give you my permission.- 

-I can’t promise that.- She took a deep breath and calmed down. Suddenly Alaric appeared at the door. 

-Josie?- 

Josie turned around to look at him who was enchanted by the sight of her. Josie smiled at him softly.

-What, dad?- 

-You’re beautiful. And I was here to see if you were all ready to go. Everyone is here. Kai, you should go too if they want to find their “priest” to officiate.- 

-Okay, DaDdY.- Josie chuckled and then looked at her dad again and sighed heavily. 

-Who has the rings?- 

-I have.- Lizzie answered.

-Good. Okay.- 

Alaric walked closer and offered her his arm to take. -Shall we?-  
She smiled and took his arm, starting to walk down the hallway.

Meanwhile everyone was in their seats waiting for them to arrive. Kai was already up the altar and was taking very deep breaths while looking at some papers in his hands. Kara noticed him. 

-What is making you so nervous? Are you the one getting married?- She chuckled.

-I don’t know what’s worse. I mean, I would be really nervous if I was getting married. But me officiating my sister’s wedding? With my best friend? I wrote a speech for it, Kara. A speech!- 

-I’m sure it will be beautiful. Just don’t cry, okay? No one can cry or those two will start sobbing before they can say their vows.-

-No crying. Absolutely. Got it.- She left a kiss on his cheek and went to take a seat. 

Meanwhile the music had started and Josie was the first to walk down the aisle. To her surprise Lizzie was already crying and hiding behind Sebastian, who smiled softly at Josie. When she arrived Alaric kissed her on her forehead and before he could go Josie stopped him.  
-Dad?-  
-What?-  
-I’m glad that you’re here. I love you.-  
-I love you too kid.- He smiled and squeezed her hand before going to his seat. 

Meanwhile Josie took a deep breath and glanced at Kai who was doing the same.  
They shared a smile before their attention moved in front of them. Hope was walking down the aisle escorted by her uncles Kol and Elijah. She was...probably the most beautiful human being Josie had ever seen. She was looking at her enchanted and with a wide smile on her face, as was Hope. As she arrived in front of Josie and they stared in each other’s eyes, Josie whispered to her.

-You’re breathtaking.- 

-I was about to say the same thing.- 

In the same moment Kai cleared his voice and started talking.

-Family and friends, we are here to celebrate the union of these two beautiful souls. Two among the best people I know, my sister and my best friend. I’ve seen them grow together and then fall apart, only to find each other again. And since we’re here I can say that if life has a plan for us, we’ll always end up being where we belong and who we belong with. And for them, as it did for me, it worked.  
I’ve seen your relationship go from hate, to crushing on each other and then love each other deeply. A love that never stopped growing, even when it seemed over, it only became stronger. I’ve seen both of you at your best and your worst, and I can say for sure, that neither of you can ever be better off without each other. Both of you are two rays of sunshine that shine even brighter together. You make each other a better person and you love strongly. And inspire others to love strongly just as much as you do. For all of this reasons, I’m proud to call you both my sisters.- He was smiling widely at them while both Josie and Hope took his hands and smiled back, with their eyes already wet. 

-Now. The rings please. And you can say your vows.- 

Lizzie went up the altar with the rings and gave them to Kai. Josie decided to go first and took a deep breath before she started. She stared right into Hope’s eyes, without leaving her gaze for a moment. 

-Oh god, this will be bad..okay.  
Hope..there was a time, maybe for too long, where I forced myself not to feel everything I felt for you. I lied to myself, for so long. And with my fear I pushed you away. But today I’ll start with telling you the truth right away, without filters and fear. Because the truth is that you are every good part of me, Hope Mikaelson. And you have all of it, all of me, to cherish because I belong only to you. And I want you to stay with me, by my side, always and forever. Because you know that without you I don’t even know how to walk on this earth. And if there is something I want most from this life, is being happy together, with you.- She paused since her voice was starting to crackle. Hope was crying already and holding Josie’s hands in hers.  
-And I promise that I’ll always be there for you, Hope. Every time that life becomes too heavy. Every time you can’t sleep. Every time you’re sick or in pain and you can’t even talk, I’ll just know what you need because we don’t even have to talk to know what the other needs. I’ll always be there at every sign of weakness. Every time you call me, I’ll run to you. Without even counting the steps. You’ll always have me.- 

Hope was now sobbing and she wasn’t the only one because everyone was already in a sea of tears. Between the tears Josie takes the ring and puts it on Hope’s finger, both of them smiling between the tears.  
Hope realizes that it’s her turn now, and tries to calm down to organize her thoughts. 

-Oh my god. Okay, um..- She chuckles while Josie smiles softly at her and wipes the tears off of her cheeks. Hope takes a deep breath and starts talking.  
-I haven’t had an easy life. Who doesn’t know me could never see it because I never let them see it and you know that well. I’ve been feeling like something was missing for a long time. Sometimes I want to put on wings or get on a plane and reach the sky, go until the end, so that I could be in the arms of those who I don’t have with me, but I can always feel.  
It was like love was taken away from me, completely. For a while I thought that I would have just stayed like that forever. Until you came into my life and I started to remember what love felt like. And I fell so..madly, deeply in love with you. I fell in love with the way you look at me as if you’d be just happy to do that the entire day. I fell in love with your voice, the songs you sing to me and every time we kiss each other breathless as if it’s always the first time. And I fall in love even more every time you walk past me. You make me this..whole better person who would do even the most impossible things just to know that I was the one who put a smile on your face.  
You make me want to smash walls, drop my fears, chase your dreams and give you everything you deserve and more.  
You..Josie Saltzman, take my breath away, every time I look at you. And I want you, always and forever, to make the best days even the normal ones. I couldn’t choose anyone but you to live the rest of my life with. Because it’s always been like this. Among all the alternatives, you were always the one that counted. I would always choose you, Josie. And today I am doing it permanently.- 

As she finished she put the ring on Josie’s finger and then pulled her hand close to her lips to place a sweet kiss, while Josie was sobbing uncontrollably as the rest of the people sitting there. And Kai, who was clearly still caught up the moment. Hope looked at him and whispered.

-Hey, Kai?-

-Yeah?- Still sobbing.

-I would really like to kiss her now.- Josie chuckled and wiped the tears off of her face.

-Right, right. I’m sorry. So, by the power given me by the Internet, I declare you wifes. You may kiss now, but don’t make out please.-

They both laughed and collapsed their lips together at the same time in a sweet and deep kiss. Everyone was clapping hands while Sebastian and Kol went to the sides of the altar to shoot confetti in the air, causing them to break the kiss and look above them. 

After the ceremony they moved closer to the big gazebo they placed for the occasion, where they ate and danced until dark.  
While Hope was dancing with her uncle Kol, Josie was dancing with her father. 

-Dad?-

-Yes kid?- She chuckled at the name.

-I don’t think you can call me that anymore.-

-Why? You’re still my kid, married or not.- He smiled at her and she did the same, then resting her head on his chest while dancing. 

-Did you tell her about the rings?- 

-No, I still haven’t had the chance. I’ll do it when we have a moment alone.- 

-I think we should do an exchange.-

-What do you mean?- He went closer to Kol and Hope dancing and took their attention.

-May I have this dance with the other bride?- They all looked softened by his request, but Kol didn’t esitate to say yes.  
So Alaric pulled Hope in his embrace and moved slowly. 

-Hope, I know that this was probably already settled, but know that I care about you just as I care about my kids and you can turn to me always if you need it. And I absolutely don’t want to overstep..-

She interrupted him squeezing him in her embrace.

-Thank you, Alaric.- He smiled and caressed her back, then let her go.

After a few minutes Hope went to find Josie since she hadn’t seen her much, strange but true. She found her with a finger under the chocolate fountain and then pulling it to her mouth. Hope chuckled at the view. 

-I hope you’re enjoying your fountain.- Josie smiled at her and instantly surrounded Hope’s waist with her arms, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.  
-I am, very much.- 

-I’m glad. You can have a bath in there if you want.- 

-Only if you’ll have it with me.- She placed a sweet kiss on her neck. 

-Josie..behave. At least on our wedding day.-

-I don’t know what you’re talking about. I always behave.- 

-You’re the worst.- She chuckled and pulled away as she saw Lizzie approaching them. As she got closer she placed her arms around Josie’s and Hope’s shoulders to hug them both. 

-Lizzie are you okay?- Hope asked chuckling. 

-Yes. I know that I don’t normally do soft and emotional talks but I’m really happy for you two. I still hate myself for ghosting you for two years Hope..-

-It’s okay.- She smiled sweetly. Then Lizzie continued.

-...But I can tell you, both of you, that I am signing up to never leave your side. I love you two so much and if you dare disappear now that you’re..-

-I thought this was an emotional talk but you’re now warning us?- Josie frowns amused. 

-Oh just shut up. You know what I mean. We’re a team. You’re my best friends and I will always be there to annoy your fluffy and cheesy life.- 

-I didn’t know we were adopting her.- Hope whispered at Josie but still high enough to make Lizzie hear her.

-Okay Mikaelson I think I like you better when Josie makes you cry.-

-Huh, about that...- Josie started to back away slowly while Hope was still holding her hand trying to keep her there.

-No! Josie? Where are you going? I warn you, if you make me cry I’ll tell everyone we’re having a full chocolate bath tonight.- 

Josie smiled widely and then rolled her eyes. Meanwhile Lizzie went to hug Hope from behind and then backed away to leave her standing there. Meanwhile Josie put on a microphone and got off the stage again, going towards Hope. 

-Baby, forgive me. But I’ll take that risk.- 

She smiled and Hope rolled her eyes and leaned her hand to allow Josie to pull her closer to her, and just right after the music started. There were only the two of them in the centre of the room, while everyone around was staring at them with tender looks.

“I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine”

They just stared in each others eyes while dancing around the room. Hope was smiling widely at Josie who didn’t take her eyes off of her. 

“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight”

Hope was smiling and crying at the same time. She chuckled every time Josie just made her spin in circles and pulled her away just to pull her close again. 

“Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be yours  
I see my future in your eyes”

She caressed Hope’s cheek drawing her eyes with her fingers. Hope chuckled and surrounded Josie’s neck with her arms, looking at her enchanted.

“Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight” 

Josie’s voice softened more and more towards the end and at that point she was silently crying too. Just looking at Hope smiling at her in that way was making her heart explode. Hope was so caught up in the moment and the love she was feeling for that girl in her arms that she did the only thing that her body needed to do and kissed her deeply. She pressed their bodies together and kissed for a while while everyone was clapping at them.  
When they broke the kiss both of them were breathless and smiling widely. 

-You have to stop doing that.- Hope said with a sweet and cracked voice. 

-But I can’t. I love you. You signed up for this, remember? Like three hours ago? Didn’t you read that part?- 

-I’m doomed.- She chuckled.

-Oh yes you are, Hope Mikaelson.- She smiled and stared at her with eyes full of love. Hope smiled back and pulled her in for a tight hug. 

-Girls, we have to go outside.- Kara approached them.

-Why? What’s up?- 

-Apparently Kai and Lizzie wanted to give you an extra gift.- 

They both frowned but followed everyone outside. After a few seconds the sky started to light up with fireworks. Lots of them.

-Oh my god! Oh my god! I love fireworks, I’m gonna cry.-

-Jesus Hope, you’ll end up dead dehydrated if you cry because of every thing these people do for you.- Lizzie told her. 

-I’ll take that death.- She chuckled and then looked at Josie who was hugging her from behind and looking at the sky. But also glancing at Hope from time to time, admiring her. She thought that was the right moment.

-Hope?-

-Yeah?-

-Look at the engraving of the ring.- Hope frowned and took the ring off to read it. She sighed heavily.

-Always and forever.- She smiled and a tear fell on her cheek. She turned around to surround Josie’s neck with her arms and looked at her with eyes full of love. 

-I can’t believe I won it all.- 

-You did baby. I’m all yours.- 

-And I yours. Completely.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...that’s it. The end. 🥺 
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading this story from the bottom of my heart. I just started to write it like something for myself and only then I thought I could share it with you but I never would have thought I could receive such a good reaction. Thank you to each one of you who took the time to read and leave a nice comment to me. I read each and everyone of you and I appreciate you all so much. 
> 
> I hope that this last chapter was up to your expectations. Love you all <33


End file.
